When Storms Rise
by diomedes285
Summary: Leo was having a great day until his coach tried to kidnap him. Jason thought life was improving until the Son of Neptune turns up. Franks life has been terrible since his Mom died. Percy thought it ended with Kronos. Annabeth thought she'd never be abandoned. Piper never knew what it was like to be hungry. Reyna just wants to hold the legion together. Then the killing began.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after The Last Olympian. Hope you enjoy.**

**And before you say anything yes Miss Icarus was the best I could come up with.**

**Leo POV**

Leo was having a great day until Coach Hedge tried to kidnap him. Well it was a great day by Wilderness School standards.

He'd stumbled through English and his friend Piper had kept him alive in history and then he'd butchered his maths teacher's inefficient equations. He was just settling down to balanced meal of chocolate, sweets and burgers when the Coach had taken him aside.

After this he had proceeded to tell him his life was on in danger and he had to leave. Really it all went downhill from there.

Now Coach Hedge was desperately trying to shove him into the back of a van and looking around clutching his baseball bat so tightly his knuckles were white.

"You're in danger!" He'd shout whisper occasionally. Leo wanted to respond saying _I know you crazy old man!_

The disturbing thing was, this wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Hurry up!" He hissed.

"Sure, just let me finish tying my laces coach," Leo had no intention of following the coach into his van and was tempted to set him on fire. _Not yet._ Leo didn't want to kill anyone else.

"Oh damn it just stick with me I need to go and get Piper anyway."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise you're both going to die!" Coach replied. "Where are those reinforcements?" He muttered to himself.

Leo followed the crazy old man.

Leo followed coach mostly because he feared Coach was going to kill him if he didn't. He couldn't figure out why the coach would want to kidnap him of all people. There were plenty of rich kids at wilderness school, he understood why he was trying to kidnap Piper _now_ there was someone with the kind of money to a pay ransom. Hopefully enough for two.

They had just entered the gym when they ran into the head teacher. Leo had never been happier to see her. She was about thirty and seemed to have personal vendetta against Leo but she was intimidating enough to scare a heavyweight boxer into pissing his pants.

"Miss Icarus!" Coach yelped gripping Leo's arm painfully tight and going so white Leo was afraid there was a leak.

"Coach Hedge, what exactly are you doing with Mr Valdez?" Leo was tempted to scream he was a mental kidnapper but was afraid coach would just kill them both.

"Er training, yeah, training. Because you know, I'm a coach!" He let go of Leo's arm and Leo immediately began to back up.

"Are you ok Leo, you seem ill?"

"He's fine Cynthia." The Coach snapped.

"Actually…" Leo began but was stopped by a look from the Coach.

"Go on," Miss Icarus encouraged.

"Ugh," his throat constricted.

"Sorry Miss Icarus could I use the toilet?" Piper stepped out of Miss Icarus's office and Leo frowned in confusion.

"Not just yet dear," she looked uncomfortably at Hedge.

"I should've known," the Coach hefted his bat. "Step away from the girl, slowly."

Miss Icarus sneered and Leo couldn't help but recoil, _were those snake fangs? The fuck is going on?_ "Or what?" She smiled cruelly. "Do you know why you've had such an issue discovering it was me?"

Before he could reply a spear point burst through his stomach.

Holding it was a one eyed man a couple of inches taller than Leo, behind him about dozen others stood behind them. Half were dressed as gladiators the other half as janitors. All were covered in gold jewellery be it ancient torques or modern Rolex's.

Leo and Piper screamed as coach fell to the floor.

He didn't know what would have happened then had they been left alone. Perhaps they'd have been killed as well, put down with a spear through the back or taken away as slaves.

Whatever it was it didn't matter because just then their reinforcements arrived.

~(#)~

Leo hadn't known what coach meant by reinforcements. He'd expected more weird old men like coach.

The person that burst through the door were certainly not what he had had in mind.

When the door to the gym burst open a guy with black hair wearing scuffed boots with steel toe caps, worn jeans and a cracked brown leather jacket charged through. He had bronze sword grasped in his hand.

The one eyed men never stood a chance, he cut the first ones throat as he'd turned around. He rolled past the second and third and cut down the fourth as he stood.

From there he killed 2 more to cut a path to Leo shoving Leo behind him so they had go through him before they could get at Leo. He did this all before the first one had finished crumpling to dust.

"Arimaspian's," he spat at them seeing coach on the floor gripping weakly at his baseball bat trying to speak. The new guy looked down.

"Don't worry Hedge helps on the way," Coach groaned in response.

"Well, well if it isn't Percy Jackson?" Miss Icarus looked at him. "I hoped you were dead."

"The feeling's mutual," Percy, Leo assumed he was called Percy, replied.

When she snarled and a pythons tail lashed out striking Percy in the chest sending him flying into the wall behind Leo and then circling behind Miss Icarus to wrap around Piper.

When Leo realised that the snake tail was a part of Miss Icarus's body, about where her legs should have been was a single large snake trunk that brought her about ten feet off the floor, even wrapped around Piper.

Where her business suit had been now bronze armour was, and where there had been a clip board was now a great big two handed sword.

Leo heard a gasp for air from behind him and turned to see Percy stand up._ No way, _Leo had seen the blow that had hit him, he should be dead. He _had_ to be dead.

But Percy spat in the laws of reality and stood up, even more he had no visible wounds. He just shook his head.

"Bitch and I thought the Griffin riders were tough." Percy muttered to himself.

Now Miss Icarus, or whatever she was, looked afraid.

"So you did bathe in the Styx." This sticks bath clearly disturbed the snake woman.

"Maybe a little." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Leo didn't want to get in the middle of this fight between these crazy people invincible and weird ass monsters but he didn't have much choice, Piper and he were good friends in fact she was his only friend, he had to help her.

Percy tensed he looked like a coiled spring ready to strike. Leo could hear fighting outside in the hallway.

The windows that faced the outside let in plenty of natural light and were only single glazing so it was always freezing no matter the weather outside. Of course it also made the glass easy to smash especially for flying horse. Still it did surprise Leo that a winged horse did actually smash the window flying into the snake lady making her uncoil from around Piper who was thrown and rolled off as far away as she could.

Percy had acted at the same time like him and the black horse had the same mind. He threw his sword and it went spinning through the air killing the closest Arimaspian. He dodged another's spear grabbing the shaft and punching it in the throat. As it collapsed he spun its spear around stabbing down to kill its previous owner who had collapsed and then raising it against those that remained.

He had moved so swiftly the other monsters (Leo didn't know when he had started thinking of them as monsters but it seemed right) had little time to react before Percy turned to face a now recovering snake woman.

The horse backed up nickering nervously.

She hissed at them. Piper was trying to shrink back into a corner, hoping like Leo that they might not notice them if she kept as small as possible.

What was left of the Arimaspians began surround Percy. The fighting outside in the hall was beginning to sound even more intense now.

One of the Arimaspians lunged. "Watch out!" Leo yelled.

Percy reacted immediately with his spear he spun around. He held it near the bottom of the shaft and the tip of the blade cut the throats of the remaining one eyed men bar two who managed to lunge back just in time.

"Agh, Sybaris you promised us easy victory! Now most of my best men lay dead and those outside are probably dead as well."

"Shut up you inept fool. If it wasn't for the secrets of your employer you would still be in that shit whole we found you wearing bear skins and being killed by Griffins! Look at you now rich as a king and all you do is complain." She raged at the Arimaspians before straightening herself.

Her eyes flashed towards Percy, who had paused clearly waiting to hear information. Whatever was going on was clearly some kind of larger scale thing. Maybe some kind of secret monster war. Leo indulged his imagination for a second before bringing his mind back to the present.

"Now be silent." Sybaris finished sizing Percy up. Leo realised Piper was at his side. Clutching a spear she must have picked up from one of the one eyed people.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked as she held the spear awkwardly.

"Do I fuck," Was his reply.

"These are all from mythology, what is going on?" She practically stomped her foot in frustration.

Percy through down his spear and pulled a pen from his pocket. Leo thought maybe his hallucination was finally ending when he pulled off the cap and the sword he'd been holding appeared in his hand.

He looked like he was going to say something suitably heroic and charge, maybe _"time to end this" _or _"let's dance,"_ but before he could more people burst in.

Percy sprang forward at Sybaris.

The girl who came in first was, in a word, gorgeous. She had blonde hair tied in back in a ponytail and was dressed in clothes had the similar don't mess with me look of Percy's. She was just as quick a Percy and had dispatched one of the final two Arimaspians.

This third one had a sword like the others but it wasn't double edged like Percy's or the girls. It curve downwards and Leo could tell, just by looking at it, that it was weighted more like an axe. He couldn't explain it, he didn't study swords but he could just sense that it wasn't balance as close to the guard as the other two. The third one was massive towering over six feet and he beat down his opponent mercilessly.

Both of them were covered in the dust presumably from the fight out in the hallway and the one that was apparently happening outside in the school courtyard where they had been fighting, what had Percy called them? Griffin riders.

"Percy we need you outside!" The girl yelled at him while the guy who beat down the leader ran to Leo and Piper.

"You two follow me," he tossed Leo a spear as he was the only one who hadn't bothered to pick up a weapon.

"I'll be fine!" Percy shouted back. Leo hadn't noticed how the fight had been going with Percy and Sybaris but had managed to crawl onto her back and was strangling her. His sword lost in the tangle of her tail. His horse (Leo assumed it belonged to Percy) was kicking a snake woman and beating its wings like a crazed raven.

"But we won't, they have an army out there! The Stoll's and Clarisse will be dead if we don't leave now!"

Percy savagely twisted Sybaris's head and she fell dead, her neck broken. Percy picked up his sword almost casually.

"They outside?" Percy asked. Both the big guy and the hot girl nodded.

"The windows are the fastest way out." The big guy said as he herded Leo and Piper towards the one shattered by the horse.

"A Pegasus," Piper breathed as if only just realising it was winged.

"We don't have all day you two." Percy shouted at them. He picked up coach hedge who screamed in pain but still clutched his club tightly.

He threw Coach Hedge's limp form onto the Pegasus. "Go up to the other Pegasi and have them circle around, we need to be out of here now." Leo doubted the horse understood but it left as Percy leapt out the window presumably to kill more monsters.

"You two," the hot blonde pointed at Leo and Piper, "I'm Annabeth, that was Percy this is Jake," the big guy waved at us as Annabeth made her introductions at rapid fire speed. "Stay close to us when you're out there and do exactly as we say, do you understand?" We nodded.

"Let's go kick some arse then," Jake said.

~(#)~

Outside it was a fully-fledged battle going on. There was a chariot manned by two people in the sky one driving one firing arrows at what looked like three flying lions.

On the ground things were just as chaotic.

Two guys, they looked like twins, fought side by side moving as one against what looked like even more Arimaspians. They were both wiry and strong looking holding swords and daggers to fight their enemies off.

The third new one was a huge girl in armour. She was the only one armoured and she wore it like she was born to it. The armour itself looked like it had been carved out of ivory as did all of her weapons that hung from her hip (though Leo could tell they were sharp) the weapon in her hand was spear. Because of the helmet she wore Leo could only tell it was a woman because its chest was clearly to afford for a woman.

Percy and the new girl were each fighting their own separate enemy, giant bear men that were viciously beating at them with huge clubs.

"Argius and Oreus," Annabeth muttered, "I hoped they'd stay dead."

Percy dodged around the clubs, without armour he moved rapidly and smoothly nipping at the giant with his sword waiting for him to stumble so he could administer the killing blow.

The big woman just took the hits on her shield matching her strength against the giants and she advanced fearlessly against it. When he stumbled before her inexhaustible her spear skewered him.

At the same time Leo saw Percy leap up towards his own bear man bringing his sword up in an arc splitting its head in two.

Leo couldn't help it he stared at them both in awe.

"Well, they didn't last long." Jake said chuckling.

The Pegasi had clearly understood Percy as they appeared over the sky. Dust was falling as final griffin was dispatched. Despite this Leo saw Percy and the big girl fighting a losing battle as they joined the twins to fight off the Arimaspian horde.

"Get on the Pegasi go!" Percy yelled.

The chariot landed and the guy with the bow was loosing off arrows with amazing speed. Leo watched monster after monster fall with an arrow between the eyes or in the throat. This gave the others the chance to withdraw and mount up Leo went to the chariot as he had never ridden a horse and didn't want to suffer the indignity (and death) from falling off.

All of them were now mounted except Percy and Piper who couldn't make it to a Pegasi. The chariot began to take off. "What are you doing?" Leo yelled.

"They'll be fine but were too close together every monster on the west coast can smell and is probably heading our way," the archer dude replied calmly shooting is final arrow. "I'm out now Butch it's up to you."

Butch grunted in response. However Leo saw it was going wrong, the twins had taken off but were now shooting their own arrows at air, well it looked like air until Leo got a better look and saw that it was more like cloud half formed into human shapes and crackling with lightning.

Jake had flown up to the chariot and coach hedge had clearly changed hands as now he was on a white Pegasus that Jake was flying. "We need to be out of here!" Jake shouted against the wind. "Rhodian giants are down there now, they knew we were coming!"

"Where's the others and that girl who was with them?" The archer asked.

"Percy's cutting his way through trying to get them somewhere safe. Some will follow us the rest should chase Annabeth, Clarisse and the Stoll's, whoever's left Percy will kill and fly back to camp with the spoils." Jake whooped with delight. He was covered in green blood and dust. His eyes had the wild light of someone high on their own adrenalin.

Leo was outraged. "You're just going to leave them!"

"Don't worry." The archer replied calmly as the wind picked up and they headed east. A storm was rising. "Percy knows what he's doing. No one better to protect her."

Leo was still out raged but he was three thousand feet up, surrounded by buff monster killers and a storm was coming. There was nothing he could.

_Please Pipes be alright._

~(#)~

When they got to camp it was clear things were not alright.

A horseman called Chiron met Leo where they landed, seeming mildly surprised they hadn't crashed into the lake.

From there a flaming hammer came over his head and after a lot of gasping and explain Leo found out he was the son of Hephaestus an Olympian god.

His cabin councillor (who happened to be the big guy Jake) told him about camp, the gods, how life was dangerous for a demigod blah blah blah. He showed him everything camp had to offer before giving him a dead mans bed and introducing Leo's new siblings.

All this floated over Leo's head as he watched for Piper returning on a Pegasus but it became conspicuously obvious that wasn't going to happen.

First to arrive after the chariot were Stoll's and not only did they bring gifts for everyone (with suspiciously large wallets) they also brought stories of daring and adventure from their latest mission.

The big girl, Clarisse was her name, came next. She looked delighted and came to thank Jake for her new Drakon Bone armour.

"Hey," he told her, "you killed it and that carcass could allow me to make a million more."

Leo saw that Clarisse's body armour wasn't all one piece, instead it was scales all sewn to a leather backing to form an impenetrable armour.

"Maybe just one more fitted for a man." Clarisse said with a gleam in her eyes. "They could be the armour and weapons of Cabin five. To be used by the head councillor." Jake nodded and told her he'd get right on it.

Then blackjack, the Pegasus that had helped save Leo's life turned up. That was when people started to get worried but apparently Percy was some kind of big shot as even this could be shrugged off as _'its Percy, he's probably with Annabeth now riding back to camp fashionably late.'_

It was getting dark and Leo was sitting next to Coach Hedge's bed while he lay there unconscious. It had been an odd conversation when he'd found out he was goat man from the doctors (some of whom were younger than Leo)

At last the final Pegasus landed and all hope was finally abandoned.

"Where's Percy?" A girl luscious brown hair, called Katie Gardener, asked.

Leo saw that Annabeth looked shaken. She had injuries Leo hadn't noticed and fell off her Pegasus. A couple of people ran forward to catch her and giver her drink of, was that apple juice?

"I," she started and then began coughing. "I don't know, I lost him and the girl," she paused and looked to Leo.

"Piper," Leo said, "her name is Piper."

Annabeth nodded, still leaning on the two who had stepped forward to help her, and continued "Piper, when more monsters came."

"Surely Percy can handle a few Arimaspians?" Someone from the crowd called.

Annabeth shook her head. "It wasn't just Arimaspians there were," she paused and took a breath. "There were at least three god beings."

By this time Chiron had arrived and Annabeth was trying to stand but was still shaky on her left leg. Leo saw there was an arrow through it.

"Chiron I think I know who the murderers are." Chiron looked around and nodded.

"A councillor meeting then." He sighed looking a Leo who wanted to ask him so much, even he was half horse. "I am sorry my boy but I will speak to you in the morning, Councillors to the big house and Will bring your supplies Annabeth will need them!"

Leo wanted to protest. He barely understood what was going on it was all too fast. Everything the Gods, the monsters, he couldn't even tell if he was in the same country.

So he did the natural thing, he collapsed.

**So how was that? It took a lot of digging and research to find those monsters. I hope you all enjoy not having to sit through "And the Minotaur was there!" Yes I did reuse the Giant bear twins from the Sea of Monsters (and killed them off a bit too quick) but by the time I had realised Rick used them they were in the chapter so I guessed you guys wouldn't notice until I mentioned it.**

**Did you enjoy? I'm kind of out on a limb here as to whether or not I should continue. I know you're all probably confused but then again this was meant to be confusing. **

**Want to find out who the murderers are? What's happening? Why am I not setting it after HoO? Well I'll answer the last one, because this way suits my story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright hey, got quite a few views so I guess my title and blurb (I guess it's a blurb) were quite good. Hope my story is a match.**

**I know the ending was a bit rushed in the last chapter, tell me if you want it edited but it was supposed to represent shock and confusion as it was only Leo's POV still it may be edited if people like.**

**Also when you read it may look like a lot of head councillors but seriously the amount of important minor gods out there I was pressed for a realistic number that camp could actually hold without the numbers being too colossal. And I only included minor gods and goddesses that seemed strong enough to have strong children or did have strong kids.**

**I don't own nothing either.**

**Jake POV**

"Skinned knuckles, broken ribs, arrow through the leg, no wait…_poisoned _arrow through the leg, heavy bruising down the left arm and a nasty fuck off scar on your left cheek. How are you alive much less able to ride a Pegasus across the US?" Will Solace had never looked more outraged, as if Annabeth's ability to survive such punishment offended him.

All the councillors were gathered around the room, the ping pong table now being unsuitable to gather such a mass of councillors, so Jake could admire just how much camp had grown since the war. There were almost 30 head councillors. Granted most only had a cabin with about 3 or 4 siblings in but it was still huge number.

Then Jake looked at all slumped shoulders, tired faces and red eyes. _Maybe less siblings now._

"Well then give me something for the pain so I can tell you what went on," despite the utter exhaustion in Annabeth's voice still managed to give off an air of authority.

Will quickly set to his task and gave her what was probably some kind of local anaesthetic so he could extract the arrow and Annabeth could tell them what happened.

"I went help Percy when the Rhodian giants arrived, there were maybe a dozen who didn't follow the others, and neither he nor the girl Piper hadn't been able to mount a Pegasus." She paused for a breath. "Percy was trying hold them back from Piper but he couldn't keep them all focused just on him."

"So is the girl dead?" Rose, daughter of Bia goddess force and power asked. She wasn't really much for tact.

Annabeth shook her head. "She'd picked up a spear and kept them at bay well enough, that was about when Percy brought down the biggest giant, I think he was hoping the rest would break if," she paused and closed her eyes. Jake realised how tired she had to be, Jake was dead on his feet and he hadn't been out there as long as Annabeth.

"If he killed it," she continued, "and that was when I landed, I'd thrown my final javelin so I went down to help finish them off. But that was when the 3 gods came leading even more Arimaspian mercenaries and Crocotta tracking hounds." She took a breath.

"Can you describe them?" Chiron looked like he was trying to hold his calm façade together as he asked.

"One was female, she was maybe 7 feet and was screaming with anger. She had a great big double bladed axe and swung it around like…like a possessed amazon. It hurt just to be near her."

"Lyssa," when the words left Chiron's mouth the room seemed more oppressive and the night darker. "The goddess of madness and rage."

Jake didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like that several of the dead demigods he'd found had had wounds from a weapon like the one Annabeth had described.

"Then there were 2 men. One wore full armour that seemed to be falling apart from rust. He carried a sword, a kopis like Jakes. He was a bit taller than the woman and covered in scars. He screamed his name, Alastor, I remember that he was the god of bloody vengeance."

"I thought Nemesis was the revenge goddess?" Connor Stoll asked looking confused.

Butch replied, "Nemesis has more control, she's more easily satisfied basically. Alastor isn't interested in creating a balance. He wouldn't just kill a murderer he'd kill his family, his friends and anyone else that got in his way."

Chiron nodded gravely. "A dangerous foe indeed. Not someone held by rules or Morales not even aware of what he does really just moves on from kill to kill."

"But who was the third?" Katie Gardener asked.

"Phoni, god of murder. Dressed in a suit with a bow in his hand am I right?" Chiron guessed and Annabeth nodded.

"Er sorry to interrupt your cheerful discussion but Chiron what in Hades name do we do about the poisoned arrow? I can't even name it," Will looked just as tired as Jake felt but the anger in his voice was still strong, he held the tip of the arrow out for Chiron.

Jake saw that the whites of Annabeth's eyes were going green, she was sweating and shivering. She seemed to have used all her strength on the story.

Chiron didn't even take the arrow head. "The tears of a broken man mixed with the blood of a god. Phoni's favourite. It doesn't kill. The god of murder prefers to be more personal in his killing. She will drugs for the pain and to help her sleep. Nectar and Ambrosia must be on hand at all times and she must have 24 hour attention from a medic."

"Wait, I still haven't finished." Annabeth winced as she tried to stand falling back into the chair without rising properly.

"Percy and I fought Alastor and Lyssa. He kept her back, that kopis of Alastor's was so fast," she seemed distracted. Jake wasn't experienced with poison he thought it was a bad sign. "Piper was being driven back and we didn't even notice. I wasn't fast enough to fight them, never been so outmatched. Percy practically fought for both of us."

"They were gods," Jake was surprised by the gentleness in Clarisse's voice. "Ain't no one but Prissy and those like him ever fought powerful deathless ones and won and even then they haven't had a 100 percent win rate, Prissy was thrashed by Atlas." Jake assumed by those like Percy she meant Nico and Thalia, the three big three kids were known to have fought Iapetus with Percy basically just falling into to the Lethe because he was poisoned, but she could have been referring to herself. Clarisse wasn't known for her modesty.

"Percy has bathed in the Styx it is no wonder he would be better facing gods than any demigod at this table." Chiron agreed, he had a very fatherly tone. Jake always had trouble remembering Annabeth was basically raised by Chiron he was her second Dad, looking at the way they talked he might actually be her _first_ dad in terms of who Annabeth cared for most.

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth said suddenly steeling herself, the moment of weakness gone. "What happened, happened the important thing his when we noticed Piper in trouble I tried to help. Percy couldn't fight them both by himself and Alastor got past. He hit me so hard that was when he broke my ribs. The next thing I remember I was waking up on Guido heading towards Long Island."

"So you don't know if Pipers alive?" Jake asked his eyes heavy and his heart heavier, he didn't want to tell his newest brother that his friend was dead. Jake daren't ask about the elephant in the room though, Percy was dead or alive he'd have to hope Percy had made it out with Piper until it was proven different.

"If Percy made Piper made it _and Percy did make it._" Annabeth said it with such conviction he knew she didn't really believe. Who could beat three gods?

"How did you get struck with an arrow then?" Katie asked frowning.

"I don't know. Phoni must have hit me as Guido took me away, now if you'll excuse me I need medical attention." Annabeth then proceeded to faint there was a lot of that going around. Thankfully Will was on hand to catch her.

"I'll take her to the infirmary," he volunteered. Will needed no help carrying Annabeth he was quite strong and Annabeth was lightly built.

As Will left Chiron continued the meeting. "So, now we know who the perpetrators for these murders are. Now we need to know why."

"What about the rest of the demigods out there, their still in danger?" Rufus son of Heracles asked. Jake liked him, he was about 16 and was one of the minor Demigods to fight _for_ Olympus, and he was damn good at fighting.

"I'm afraid everyone bar Percy and Piper has been recovered or killed." Chiron looked grim and Rufus hurt.

Rufus was the only child of Heracles which surprised Jake, maybe he had a really obsessive wife?

"We have just about 300 campers, that's everyone, every demigod ever?" Jake asked disbelieving.

"The Titan war was vicious and we have lost around 50 demigods to these murders. There may be more we haven't found but we can't about those now." Jake had never seen Chiron look so much like a General rather than a teacher.

"What do we do?" Katie asked. "I mean these are gods we're talking about." There was a general agreement around the table.

"You are correct," Chiron agreed. "I shall travel to Olympus and petition for Zeus to throw them into Tartarus but I suspect it shall not be that easy." Chiron sighed. "I had hoped that Percy would have been here when I needed to do this." He glared around the table. "You all know Mr D has left on Zeus's orders, for what reason I know not why, but I am not blind to your rivalries. While I am gone Percy would have kept the peace. If there is one thing that unites you it is your respect for him." Chiron began to rise from his wheelchair.

"While I am gone I expect all of you to step up and learn some responsibility you will have to work together with no clear leader you will be equals. The Hunters shall be housing here for duration it takes to catch the renegade gods," there were general protests and shouts.

Chiron stomped his hoof. "You will all need to get along Thalia will be treated as an equal councillor and Grover Underwood will sit on these councils as well."

"What about Rachel?" Travis asked.

"She should be here by tomorrow." Katie replied. "Me, her and Annabeth were talking a few days ago we managed to get her to come here for tomorrow and we'll use the mist to make sure she can stay until this all blows over."

Chiron nodded. "What about Nico?" Jake asked and all eyes were suddenly on him, the newest councillors who hadn't been long enough to meet him looked around confused but the others seemed just as curious.

"Is he still out there?" Lou Ellen asked.

"I'll go out to get him," Rufus volunteered.

"I'll help," Clarisse said standing.

Jake was about to volunteer as well when they heard.

"I'm touched but seriously that won't be necessary," they all turned to see a muddy and battered Nico DiAngelo. "Chiron I have information about Phoni, Alastor and-"

"We know Nico," Chiron said smiling as Nico frowned, swayed and then managed to steady himself.

"You're fucking kidding right? Do you know what it took to get here?" He looked furious.

"Well I suppose that is enough for tonight," Chiron said. "I shall set off tomorrow at dawn. Remember what I told you."

"Wait what? I need filling in and where's Percy?" He then blinked and very hastily said, "and Annabeth?"

Chiron laid his hand on Nico's shoulder, a wise look on his face. "I shall explain. The rest of you may go."

Everyone began to file out and head towards their cabins, every single person in that room was running on empty, they all needed a rest. A long rest.

~(#)~

On the way to his cabin Jake began to look back over the past week. He had been involved in 5 rescues. Because he was a year rounder he was one of the first sent out when the murders began. He'd spent most of his time working with the Stoll's as they headed east rescuing demigods and then bundling them onto a plane to be arrive at an airport where another group of either demigods or satyrs would pick them up and take them to camp.

Over that time he'd slept in the saddle of his Pegasus, eaten whatever the Stoll's could steal (which was actually quite a variety) and fought dozens of monsters. The groups of different Demigods that had set off were either heading back to camp their own missions completed or began to unify so they could fight off the increasing hordes of giants and monster tribes. The most common they had faced were Arimaspians, some flew Griffons and others worked with hyena like monster's the crocotta which acted like hounds.

Jake hadn't used his Kopis so much since the Titan war.

He stepped into his cabin to find Leo Valdez now recovered from his faint and looking as curious as any of his bunk mates. Jake was glad to see none of the young kids were awake, all their beds were in the position that meant they were in their own private rooms.

"What's the news?" Nyssa asked.

Jake explained to them what had happened at the meeting. Leo regularly interjected to ask questions but by the end he just sat and listened.

"So no one's going after to Piper?" He did not look happy and Jake resisted the urge to put his hand on his sword hilt.

"Leo, she'll be fine. Percy will keep her safe until we can get the renegade gods imprisoned." Jake tried to sound reassuring.

"That's your plan? You're gonna wait for someone else to solve your problems?"

"We can't fight gods."

"Then their dead." He swallowed. "What if I left to go after them, would you stop me?"

Jake wondered what Beckendorf would do in this situation. When Jake had arrived it was Beckendorf who'd looked after him and Beckendorf that had taught him metal work, Jake had always been awed at how Beckendorf had built such amazing things. He was glad Percy had donated his Chameleon armour to be taken apart so that Jake could work out how to make it but he'd kept Beckendorf's intact. Nyssa had urged him to refit it to himself so it didn't go to waste but that felt like betrayal to Jake.

Jake sighed. "You'll die. Wait, train." Jake urged Leo. "Give it some time I'm sure-"

"You're Percy Jackson will save her? Does have to do everything for you?"

Jake wiped his face. "Please Leo just go to sleep we can talk about this in the morning."

Leo looked like he wanted to argue but in the end went into his bed and flipped it into his own room.

Jake locked him in from the outside and then locked the cabin door and all its windows. Even a child of Hephaestus would struggle to break any of these.

"You don't trust him?" Nyssa was the only one in the cabin proper absently building and dismembering a small machine.

"Would you?"

She shrugged. "I think he'll have calmed down by morning we just have to make him feel as if he's doing something useful, something that's bringing him closer to Piper."

Jake sat down in his bed heavily. "I don't have the time or skill to train him." Jake told her.

"Beckendorf would." Nyssa replied quietly.

"Damn it I'm not Beckendorf," Jake shouted all his anger and frustration coming out. "I can't do what he did! I'm not him, you're all gonna have to accept that!"

Nyssa didn't shrink away but she was quiet for a long time. "He thought you were," then she went into her own room.

~(#)~

Following her example Jake went into his room and began to work on figuring out how the flying chariot worked. He assumed it was magic but the focus always calmed him down and gave him room to relax and think.

He finally gave up leaving for his bedroom. Each of the underground private rooms were three large separate rooms, 1 bedroom and the other 2 were whatever the camper wanted. Jake had a clean spacious lounge and design workshop. His bedroom and lounge were tidy and clean he didn't like clutter in his own rooms perhaps because he had so much of it through the day.

Jake was asleep before his head hit the pillow but seemed to have to wake up twice as fast.

He had a quick shower in the small en-suite and gathered his cabin for breakfast. Preparing himself for Leo's onslaught he unlocked his rooms. Leo was still asleep.

Jake didn't really want to bother with him right now but also knew he couldn't leave him to some other camper so he sent the others along with Nyssa and woke Leo.

"Come on lad time for breakfast."

"Uhhhhh," was the only reply he got.

Jake grabbed a day old glass of water and splashed it on him.

"Agh, what the fuck man?" He was now sat bolt upright and Jake laughed at his expression. His mouth hurt at the unfamiliar expression, when had he last laughed like that? A proper laugh not driven by and adrenalin high you got off fighting monsters to the death.

"Breakfast," he said slowly.

"Oh, sorry, not a morning person." He said sheepishly.

"Bah who is?" Jake asked still smiling. "I'll take you to the pavilion when you're ready."

Leo was quick to get ready the promise of food clearly driving him on.

As they walked to the pavilion Leo apologised.

"I just want help Piper," he explained.

"No sweat," Jake told him trying to think of what to say. "Look I can't let you go but I can help you get ready. If you go outside now you'll die you've no training, no knowledge and no clue what you're up against." Leo, understandably, didn't look encouraged by his words.

"But I'll take off certain camper duties from you so you get extra sword training time, I'll even make you your own sword." Jake was hoping this peace offering would be enough to stop any mad thoughts Leo had about running off.

"Okay, but who's going to teach me?" He looked suddenly afraid. "Not the big girl?"

Jake laughed again. "Nah, I know just who to send you to, at 1 today go to 21 and ask for training from Jenson, he's the head councillor and he refuses say you're going to cabin 22 that'll make him squirm."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"You need to see him talk to their councillor to understand but trust me it's even funnier than when Percy and Annabeth weren't together," he suddenly paused but Leo didn't seem to disturbed by Percy's name being mentioned but he did seem a little disappointed.

"So they're a couple," Lea stated more than asked.

Jake looked at him with a wry smile. "I'd put those thoughts out of your head unless you get damn good with a sword. Go to the Aphrodite or Eros cabin that should cure you of those thoughts."

"So Percy's the jealous type, huh?"

"Who said anything about Percy?" Jake asked, and they arrived at the pavilion surrounded by 300 teenage demigods.

Don't fight, that was Chiron's last command. He heard some shouting to the left and a fist fight broke out.

He headed over to go and help break it up.

Zeus help them all.

**So this chapter ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know Jake in the last chapter was Jake Mason.**

**I own nothing, seriously even the clothes I ware are rented. PS Rick was right THERE are references to mist in the Iliad, read and there were loads of references, it does seem a little different to Ricks idea but that could just be interpretation. **

**Percy POV**

Things were supposed to have gotten easier after Percy had beaten Kronos. You'd think defeating the Lord of Time would earn him a little break but no, next time the gods gave him a chance for a gift he was gonna take a couple of weeks in the Bahama's.

Percy had managed to get Annabeth onto Guido when she had been struck down by one of three mental gods and injuring one of them had made them angry enough to leave and plot a very painful death. _Get in line,_ he thought to himself. With skill, luck and the blessings of (some) of the Gods he had managed to fight his way through to Hedges van which Clarisse had told him always had the keys in the left glove box.

He'd managed to drive himself and Piper about a mile or two away but it wasn't far enough, after a short break to tell Piper she was demigod and be accused of lying etcetera (it was the same every time) they'd spotted Griffins scouting them out.

They ran on only hearing the occasional roar from their pursuers.

Now Percy was pulling Piper along as best he could. The girl wasn't a half bad fighter for someone who was untrained but they were being chased by fuck knows what and he didn't want to risk a fight where she could get hurt. Enough had died.

A roar from behind them caused the ground the split. Literally split, there were fissures in the ground as they ran.

"What's that?" Piper screamed as he dragged her along.

"Don't know, and I don't want to find out!" Percy didn't mind running, after so long flying Blackjack it felt good. At Camp they had to run half a mile in 60lb of armour with weapons and a massive Aspis shield, it was called the Hoplite Run but he and the rest of the campers knew it as hell. Fortunately it made running for your life that much easier.

They continued to run but Piper could never keep and there was no way Percy could carry her. They paused Percy doubled over his throat felt like shards of glass had been shoved down it. Piper did one better and fell on to her back but continued to breath at least.

"Well," _gasp,_ "it," _gasp, _"could," _gasp, _"be," _gasp,_ "worse." Percy told her.

She glared. "How?" She gasped out.

"Don't, know but they could always be worse." Percy began to recover and stand up straighter.

He checked his pockets finding Riptide, a lighter, 2 drachmas and half a pack of gum.

"We need to find another car," Percy told her looking around him realising he'd run into some kind of wilderness. "What's the nearest city?" Percy asked.

Piper glared again, "how can you not know?" She demanded.

Percy shrugged, "to busy killing monsters, I guess." He said sheepishly.

"San Francisco," Piper muttered.

"Fucking brilliant of all the places I end up its San Francisco." Percy muttered savagely.

"What's wrong with it?" Piper asked curiously.

"Because it's filled with monsters, a god who hates me, a Titan who hates me more and but other than that it's fine," Percy sounded petulant and whiny, even to himself. Probably not how the Hero of Olympus should but who cares not like they had much chance of surviving this.

"So what's the plan?" Piper looked at him expectantly. It suddenly dawned on Percy she expected him to have plan. She'd seen him pull them out of the shit once and she expected it to happen again. He put on the expression he assumed during the Titan War, hopefully it would make her think he had any idea what he was doing.

A voice behind Percy said "I think I could help there," Percy had Riptide in his hands and pointed at her throat before the person could take another step.

_I'm getting dull,_ Percy thought, he had to keep his wits about him they were gonna make it out of this. Still the person he had drawn Riptide on wasn't some monster frothing at the mouth but a girl, pretty about his age and dressed like all the popular girls that seemed to be carbon copies of each other.

That made Percy nervous, he preferred the enemy that at least let you know it was the enemy. He didn't let Riptides point waver.

The girl pouted. "Awe, Percy they told me you were _sooo cool!_ Why you being such a bore!?"

"Er are you a monster?" He asked, he never had been the subtle type.

"You think I'm some kind of monster? Not. Cool. I'm Ossa the goddess of gossip here see my magazine!" She held up one of those weird magazines that looked cheerful but were actually filled with things like _"Just stabbed my hubby! LOL!" _or _"House fire kills a thousand orphans! ROFL!"_

Percy didn't like those.

"Hera attacks Artemis…for _castrating_ _who_?" Piper read looking confused.

"Only 2 drachmas!" She giggled.

"There's a goddess of gossip?" Percy asked.

"Of course, you wouldn't believe how much the Greeks liked a good gossip. Especially the Spartans they were the worst always telling secrets as they did each other's hair before a battle." She squealed and clapper her hands.

Percy was too busy pondering the image of the guys from 300 gossiping over who liked who to ask the pertinent question. Thankfully Piper was clever enough to ask it.

"Why would a goddess be here?"

"Because she wanted be!" Ossa replied.

"What do you want?" Percy questioned tiredly.

"Oh, it's not what I want but her mother's a big fan of my magazine so when she asked me to check in on her I couldn't say no," Ossa smiled wickedly.

"Well Piper should already have been claimed, who's her Mom?" Percy demanded angry the gods hadn't managed to keep to their promise.

"Oh, she has a flare for the dramatic, you'll find out given time." Ossa replied.

That didn't really narrow it down, _all_ gods had a flare for the dramatic.

"So, you're gonna give us some free advice?" He asked her.

"Well yes, head towards San Francisco, the pretty little Dove shall show you to safety," Ossa smiled, not unkindly.

"I don't like riddles," Percy told her.

"Ah but that's you. Percy Jackson, tall, handsome, heroic and direct. It's why Miss Chase is so attracted to you." At the mention of Annabeth's Percy felt a physical pain, _Guido's a good horse she'll have made it._ "You're as dependable as the dawn, you'd never betray her." Then she paused and then looked at Piper. "Or would you?"

That was a step too far, his nostrils flared and he shoved Ossa back, she was only 5'5 and lightly built so she stumbled down to the floor. "Never!" He snarled and she held her hands up in surrender a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

"Just testing, no need to be so touchy," she looked as Piper as if to say _men!_ "So I trust you'll follow my advice?"

"Why should I trust you?" Percy demanded.

"What's the other choice fight a dozen Neades by yourselves?" Percy froze and turned slowly towards her.

"Neades?" He asked hoping he had heard wrong.

"What are Neades?" Piper asked looking confused.

"It's no wonder you haven't heard of them, but I'm surprised Mr Jackson has."

"Annabeth told me, their roar could split the ground. Gods they were what we heard earlier!" Percy rubbed his face.

"Yes, they're nasty pieces of work," Ossa said as if it needed saying. "So I take it you'll follow my advice?"

"We need a car," Piper said quietly. "Did my, did my Mom tell you to give us transport?" She sounded nervous but also hopeful he knew how she was feeling.

"Why indeed she did, walk that way," she pointed in the opposite direction of the setting sun, "walk until you find a road your transport shall be there, oh," she reached into a bag that popped into her hands out of nowhere.

Over the years Percy had got used to things like this but Piper's jaw dropped and she stared at the bag. Percy grinned, its one thing to know gods existed, it was another to see them in action.

She pulled out 2 envelopes and handed one to Percy and one to Piper. "Don't lose them they'll be what your life depends on." Then she looked at Percy. "You've offended a lot of people, many have got caught in the aftermath of your actions. When you meet Reyna spend as little time as possible with her, I will cloud her mind but you must do your part." And on that confusing note she vanished.

"Who's Reyna?" Piper asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine but hey imminent death awaits, let not waste any time," Percy forged ahead towards the setting sun.

"Wrong way!" Piper called.

Percy spun on his heels and headed in the opposite direction.

~(#)~

When they got to the road the transport wasn't what he expected. Percy was hoping for a car or maybe a bike at a push he'd even taken a magic carpet. But nope he got a chariot.

"I guess that's our ride?" Piper said sounding a little shocked.

He couldn't blame her the thing was beautiful, the wood it was made of was pure white and the edges gilded with gold and swirls of delicate gold intertwined with delicate silver wire.

Percy could ride a chariot, actually he wasn't that bad but when you were bumping along a top speed the results could be…messy. He didn't think Piper was going to enjoy riding it too much.

Both horses were beautiful mares, well-groomed and strong. They told him they knew where they were going so he decided he'd leave them to it.

They both got and he gripped the reins. "Hold on!" He told Piper.

"Yah," he lashed the reins and the chariot began picking up speed. Instead of the bumping and jolting and general uncomfortableness of chariot riding it was smooth, the chariot seemed simply to glide over road. Piper gave him a funny look and let go of the side.

"Hold on huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy blushed embarrassed. "It's usually worse."

She didn't look convince and began looking around. "How come people don't question us?"

"Mist," Percy said.

"Oh, you mean like in the Iliad?"

"Has everyone but me read that?" He asked incredulously.

"Seems so," she replied.

He began to settle into the chariot. It was surprisingly comfortable standing there and before long his eyes began to feel heavy.

"We need to find somewhere to pull in," he yawned out.

Piper nodded.

They had no money so Percy pulled into a service station and they went someway off the road. He allowed the mares to graze and they seemed content enough to eat the small tufts of grass that grew around the edges.

"We probably don't have much longer to travel," Percy tried to sound reassuring.

"And what then, we meet this dove and it shows us the way? How?"

Percy shrugged. "I just learn a long time ago to do what the gods say."

Piper shook her head, "I still can't believe any of this."

"What about Sybaris or the chariot?" He uncapped Riptide and she jumped back a little, "or how my pen can turn into a sword." He capped Riptide. "Face it this is the real world."

She was quiet for a long time, "have you got any food?" She asked looking hopeful.

Percy shook his head his own stomach growling in protest. "Try and get some sleep." Percy laid down and shut his eyes.

"What if monsters try and attack?"

"The horses will warn us."

She went quiet again for so long I thought she'd fallen asleep. "Who's your godly parent?"

Without looking up he said, "Poseidon, any more questions or can I get some rest?"

Piper had either finally run out of questions or she'd decided that his tone meant he wasn't going to answer any more questions. Either was good for Percy he just wanted a night's sleep not on Blackjack flying to his next mission.

But maybe he'd been outrunning nightmares on the back of his Pegasus because on the uncomfortable ground he dreamt up his own private hell.

~(#)~

It began with a dream he'd been getting used to. He stood at the foot of his father's mighty throne facing Kronos, he was the shape of Luke but he glowed like molten gold. His scythe cleaved down and Percy raised Riptide to defend himself.

Suddenly his dream melted away. He was no longer in the Olympian throne room, instead he stood on mount Othrys, and instead of facing Kronos a guy around his age with golden sword in a purple T-shirt faced him. He had eyes like lightning and a storm lashed the building that crumbled around them.

_"It's over Krios Othrys has fallen to the Legion,"_

The guy was staring directly at him. Wait Krios? Didn't he run?

When Percy spoke it wasn't with his voice, _"And what do you expect me to do? Olympus may yet fall only one person stands between Saturn and total victory," _my voice was much deeper and had a more powerful resonance.

_"Saturn will fall to my father as he did before but you," _he pointed at with Percy with his sword, _"you are mine!"_

With that he charged and Percy's dream changed again. This time he stood in the corner of a dark room he could see what looked like a projection of Annabeth sleeping in one of the infirmary beds ar camp. It didn't look like she was having any good dreams.

Then he saw images half faded into the background, them both older living in large log cabin by a lake and surrounded by tree's. With them were two young children, a boy with raven black hair and blonde girl.

_"So this is the future Miss Chase dreams of? A life with you, children with you, safe with you, safe because of you!" _The voice was deep and surrounded him. Percy blushed, this was what Annabeth wanted?

_"But there will be nothing for you, no children, no safety, NO DREAM!" _The voice shouted the last bit. _"You mortals are such delicate creatures, so easy to break." _Annabeth screamed while sleeping her back arching, Percy struggled against invisible bonds.

"Leave her be!" He didn't sound quite as strong as he wanted.

_"Why? This is but a taste of what I can do! My storm is coming, and it will destroy all in its path, beginning with your dream!" _

~(#)~

Percy woke screaming, which woke Piper who immediately jumped to her feet.

"What? What happened?" She demanded glaring at him once she realised there was no danger.

"Nothing, it was just a dream, just a dream," Percy tried to reassure himself.

"Well we might as well make a start now we're up," Percy took out is packet of gum and handed a piece to her.

She took it gratefully. As Percy stretched the stiffness from his muscles he tried to ignore the grotty feeling he got sleeping in his clothes.

When they set off Percy had plenty of time to think as the chariot drifted smoothly towards San Francisco. He knew it was more than a dream but he couldn't tell who it was or what they had done to Annabeth.

He pretty much ignored the rest. It was confusing and meaningless, he'd wait for it to be a problem later, and then he'd kill it. It was a pretty fail safe strategy if he did say so himself.

Of course that was when things went horribly wrong. The chariot shattered. Literally no reason it just exploded as if it was filled with tiny bombs. Both he and Piper were thrown clear but horses ran in panic. Percy was too daze to try and bring them under control.

"Not bad Suntribus, you always had a talent for breaking things," Percy staggered to his feet, unfortunately Piper didn't have his invulnerability she remained groaning and helpless very near a rather odd sight.

There were two beings facing him, one was a swirling fog, some kind of ghost. The one that had spoken looked like it had been ripped straight from the Underworld. It was roughly 6 feet tall with long arms that reached down to its knees and 6 inch claws. Its skin was blue but was patched with black as if it had just walked through an ash fire.

"Who are you?" Percy asked as Piper began get to her feet.

The ghost said something incomprehensible and floated away as if it was filled with helium, while the monster smile. "That was Suntrabis a daemon of, well breaking things, and I and Eurynomus, and I have fed on the flesh of the Underworlds hated for millennia." Piper stood and recoiled from the monster.

She hefted the piece of broken spear she'd had since the fight at her school. Percy hoped she'd have the good sense not to charge the monster.

"That's cool," Percy said hoping to keep its attention, "why don't you go back, maybe I could visit sometime its just we're in a hurry so…?"

Eurynomus laughed, "ha you're funny! They didn't tell me you were funny!" Percy tried to smile.

"Uh Percy what are you doing?" Piper clearly thought every problem Percy met he solved by killing. This was untrue sometimes he ran away and other times he let other people kill them.

"But unfortunately killing the lost souls in asphodel is just not challenging enough, you know? Sometimes you just want something tougher to fight. I'm sure you understand Percy, being a renowned killer yourself." Percy didn't really like that as description for himself but he nodded politely wondering if he could kill Eurynomus before he got at Piper. Probably not.

"No, I feel you man," Percy lied. "But why not try Arimaspians? Their pretty tough," Eurynomus nodded a long like he understood.

"Oh know I totally understand but Phoni needs them as foot soldiers if he wants his, ah associates take him seriously."

"Who are his associates?" Percy asked.

"Oh no one you'd know, my point is the Arimaspians are out of bounds but you," he pointed at me, "well you are one of the several demigods with a hefty bounty, your price is lets see...," he pulled out what looked like a long scroll with pictures and prices next to them, "yep your 3000 drachma," Percy had to whistle not a bad price if he did say so himself.

"Ah but Jason Grace just edges you, not sure why… maybe… yes that's it because of what he did Perses he's probably still pissed about," Eurynomus put the scroll back.

"Ah, yes you'd best just remind who those 2 are it's on the tip of my tongue…?" Percy doubted this would actually work but he wanted to know who they were it was probably important.

"Perses the titan of destruction," Piper said helpfully. "But I don't know about any Jason except the Argonaut."

"Doesn't matter," Eurynomus said. "Your close to your destination but I'm afraid you can't go any further," it smiled its cracked yellow teeth still filled with its last lunch and it didn't look like he'd been having the vegetarian option.

Percy should've acted then but he wasn't quick enough. Eurynomus charged Piper swinging his arms madly, Piper for her part did well dodging and falling back slashing ineffectively with the broken spear.

As for Percy a tail wrapped around his leg and flipped him so his face was in the dirt. He drew Riptide and tried to slash but the monster was already gone. He looked about seeing it and then wishing he hadn't.

It was like a giant earth worm maybe 10 feet long by 1 foot thick. Its jaw was massive with two giant iron teeth for crushing, well anything in its way.

"Enjoy my Indos Worm Mr Jackson," Eurynomus said laughing as he swiped at Piper.

Percy tried to slash but the Worm was fast and it wrapped around his body as and then around his arm. Then it bit onto his head, thank the gods for the river Styx because it would have smashed his head. Still the experience wasn't pleasant as he fell to the floor trying to grab it with his left hand.

Then something odd happened. There was a mighty blast of light, if his head wasn't stuck in the Worm's mouth he would've been blinded, and Eurynomus screamed.

"You bitch! Where did that sword come from! OW!"

Somehow Percy managed to drag the Worm off his head but he didn't bother looking at Piper instead he began pummelling the Worm until his hand went through the soft tissue of its throat. Then he grabbed something solid and pulled.

The monster disintegrated before he could find out what it was, a question he'd probably have for the rest of his life.

Then Percy looked up wiping the bloody slime from his face. What he saw surprised him.

Piper wasn't sliced into little pieces instead Eurynomus was retreating teaching Percy many new words as he did. Piper had new clothes on as well as a fancy jewelled sword. Her clothes were stylish yet practical, showing off all her assets while not hindering her ability fight. Her hair was done better than any hairdresser could get, which was at odds with the choppy self-cut hair she'd had previously. He had to admit it left him a little tongue tied.

Even without the pink glow or the dove sign above her head Percy would've known who her mother was.

Aphrodite.

**Did you want more? I hope so it means I'm doing well. Still you'll have to wait.**

**Also I'm curious if people are liking the new monsters. All are 100% from Greek myths (though I have put my own twist on the descriptions as none are ever consistent or easy to follow) I really didn't want the issue of "and then there was a Hellhound!" or even worse "Oh no the Minotaur however will you kill this monster you've killed like 20 times before!"**

**I know I seem to be putting Piper in danger a lot but while Percy's invincible it's not easy to make things actually a threat to him, so I need to put others in danger as proxy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is possibly a slightly shorter chapter but this is really to tie you all over for the next big reveal I want that chapter to be good. This chapter is still important.**

**Also all units and ranks stated e.g. Turma are real Roman military units.**

**I did make somethings up about Jason's life but since we don't know much I feel its justified plus it all matches what we know from Rick, plus the added bits make sense.**

**I'm sure you all know I own nothing.**

**BTW who else wants to see a Roman series? I'd really want to read that.**

**Jason POV **

"Praetor we understand what you wish but it does not seem possible to integrate with the legion at this current time," Octavian said, again.

"Rome used auxiliaries for centuries," Jason growled.

Standing before the senate being refused a perfectly reasonable solution to the legions problems of numbers and scouting left him furious. Jason had been tempted to strike Octavian down with lightening but thought that might be a tad dramatic.

"But the Fauns-"

"Sit around doing nothing all day!" Jason yelled. It was a hot afternoon and the debating had gotten boring so he was going to use some of that power he was supposed to have as praetor. Gods why couldn't they carry weapons in the city? "We retrieved plenty of weapons and enough imperial gold bars to arm hundreds more warriors we don't have."

"And how will we pay?" Another senator shouted in protest.

"We captured more than just weapons and armour. We took money, silver denarii and gold coins. I don't know where the gold comes from but they must be worth something!" A senator on Jason's side responded for him.

"But would the Fauns stand?" Octavian called out. "When the armies assaulted Camp Jupiter or when we assaulted Mt Tam would the Fauns stand as legionnaires would?"

There were calls in agreement. Jason realized he was losing.

"Most won't have to," Jason replied. "We take 80 in as auxiliaries then 60 will be archers covering a major deficiency we have in the legion,"

"The children of Apollo-"

"Are not numerous enough to be anything more than specialist snipers. They're the best shots on the planet but 17 archers, no matter how skilled, cannot break a shield wall, 60 however could have saved dozens of lives in the war." Looking around at the grumbling senators Jason realized he was winning.

"And the other 20?" Octavian demanded seeing his advantage slip.

"They will be the bravest, biggest and toughest. They will be supporting spear men to guard the flanks." Jason replied.

"How will they be lead?" Someone demanded.

Jason smiled and pulled out a binder Reyna had helped him make, it had taken some time but they now had a method of training and leadership for the Faun auxiliaries. They would start under the control of Demigods but as they gained experience and discipline they would be led by other Fauns. Jason threw it at their feet smiling.

"Read it, if you want to find out," Reyna had helped him make it overly large so that no one would bother reading before accepting. It would save time.

There was a general muttering of agreement.

"But what about the cavalry Turma you intend to create?" Another senator questioned.

"We need scouts you ignorant morons!" Jason had finally snapped, he'd almost got his proposition through now this. He wasn't going to let these senators stop him.

"When the Perses led the Titan army to New Rome we didn't know until he was at our gates, with a Turma we can scout and know before hand," Jason stared each of the senators in the eye.

They remembered alright, that was when the legions Prefect defeated his first Titan and became Praetor earning yet another line for his bravery and that was when these sad old men and scheming bastards had to deal with a bold new captain with the blood of Jupiter, the hero that lead the assault of Mt Tam when the senate wanted to hold position. Jason would not be stopped by a bunch of old idiots now any more than he would then.

"If we take the 30 best riders from the entire legion then the cohorts won't be too weakened, we'll still have 203 Demigods in the infantry." He told the senators.

More nodding from the senators, Jason sighed the men were like sheep, get one bleating the way you want and the rest would follow. Reyna finally spoke "I stand with Jason on this, trials for riding should begin today. Centurions should pick 12 legionnaires they think will make the best riders and we will observe their performance and pick the 6 best of each cohort."

"We haven't voted yet!" Octavian objected.

"Then vote," Jason replied with a harsh tone. "And vote now, before I lose my patience," Jason didn't shout but he made the sky rumble event though the it was a blue and cloudless day. The senators glanced nervously towards the sky, even Octavian looked uneasy.

Perhaps it was unnecessary and not well thought out, he looked more like a dictator than an elected official but he was tired and he doubted his Father took bullshit like this on Olympus.

The vote was overwhelmingly in favor, apparently people didn't like being smote by lightning.

~(#)~

"Spike from the 3rd cohort, Rank: legionnaire, the Son of Apollo!" The herald, now quite hoarse, yelled.

"I know that one," Reyna muttered.

"Hmm?" Jason looked at her questioningly.

"Problem with authority," she stated "he's very…unorthodox."

"So was I," Jason reminded her.

Reyna smiled at him but immediately hid it as if she'd shown weakness to Lupa. He'd never understand this girl. She shook her head at him, "you volunteered for the gladiator matches sure,"

"And won them," he told her trying to coax another smile. "I became first sword remember?"

"I remember you didn't shut up about it for a week what I'm saying is-"

She was interrupted by Spike demonstrating his riding skills. The test was sword fighting from the horse, who could ride the fastest, firing a bow from the back of horse and using lance and javelin.

From this they would take the 30 best, thankfully they had all so far been pretty decent, so they had plenty of choice. Spike was the best so far, his horsemanship was unnaturally good and his skill with bow meant he hit the targets bulls' eye twice and only missed it to hit the outer ring. His sword skill was above average so he took out his opponent quickly enough. His lance skill wasn't perfect but was capable enough and his accuracy with a javelin matched that with his bow.

Jason could see the others that were to make up the Turma were impressed as well. Spike was the best so far.

"Gods it's hot in this toga and armor," Reyna told him. Then again she was right. Sweat dripped down his back as he tried to look regal in is ceremonial armor with its own built in toga cape thing so it looked more official. And was more uncomfortable on hot California days.

Only praetors and high ranking officers such as the camp prefect and Augur got to ware imperial gold armour. It was better than the steel they gave to the legionnaires but there wasn't enough imperial gold to armour everyone in the legion. Weapons came first, magic metals were the only thing that could kill monsters but steel could still stop them.

"I hope this is done quickly, how many left?" He asked her.

"16 more," she replied.

"Okay," he steeled himself for the next 16.

It was clear the centurions hadn't sent their best. Jason didn't blame them, in their place he would have wanted to keep his best soldiers. They gave him the misfits, the least disciplined, the ones who didn't want to stand in a formation. Oddly enough this worked in his favour the Turma wasn't meant to be like the cohorts. They were going to be more independent going on scouting missions and fighting on the flanks with a variety of weapons.

The next 16 went fast and just before dinner Jason had his Turma. They got to follow the tradition of electing their own Decurion's. 3 would be elected for the Turma and one of these would be chosen as the senior Decurion, it wasn't any wonder Spike became the senior Decurion and the other 2 were his lieutenants.

"So," Reyna said looking at him, "you think they'll prove themselves effective?"

"They better, else-wise the senate will string me up by my balls."

~(#)~

Jason went back to his house after evening training. He was exhausted from a day debating in the senate and the tough legion training.

Being Praetor gave him _some_ benefits, it wasn't easy fighting the senate. It was easier when all he had to do was fight monsters but now people expected him to deal with politicians and they didn't let him hack _their_ heads off with his sword.

This sweet house was his reward, that and his wage. His _high _wage.

He lounged on his sofa reading some dull reports about monsters and other problems in the legion. What he didn't like was the high concentration of monsters drawing together in a powerful army, namely Arimaspians and some giants mixed with Griffins. This was odd because Arimaspians were basically Griffin killers, this was because they wanted to steal the gold that the Griffins took for themselves. They were like evil, demigod killing magpies.

Of course there was the problem of Venti. Ever since Typhons death they had been attacking the legion.

Then there was the lack of recruits. This was a colossal problem and part of the reason he was recruiting the Fauns for an auxiliary.

He groaned at the idea that he'd have to sit through their recruitment as well.

"You're Praetor you know, you can delegate," a deep voice said.

Jason had flipped his coin and had his Gladius ready and pointed at the voice in an instant.

What was in front of him was far more devastating than any monster, it was Jupiter, his father.

"I see you recognize me and yet you seem reluctant to lower your sword," he smiled kindly.

"Uh sorry," put his sword away and quickly remembered his manners kneeling before him, "sorry father." He repeated.

"There's no need for that," Jason stood trying to control his swirling emotions of resentment and desire to make his dad proud while not letting them show.

"I have flatterers aplenty on Olympus I don't need you to try and boost my ego."

Jason didn't know what to say, his father stood before him a powerfully built middle aged man with strong broad shoulders. He seemed entirely at ease and he examined a picture of him and Reyna stood together before The Little Tiber when they were 14.

"A beautiful girl," Jason blushed.

Finally he found his voice "Why have you never visited before?" Jason half expected to get incinerated for what was probably a rude question but he didn't care, this was the very first time he had seen his father, 15 years and this was the first time he showed himself.

Jupiter looked at him pained, "I… I did not want this. Juno is easily made jealous and when she has something she likes does not let others play with it."

Jason didn't like being compared to a jealous toddler's toy, "so why show now?"

"I am still the king of Olympus. No one can stop me from doing as I please," he stood proud and strong and Jason realised that this God could smash the entire legion to ashes with a wave of his hand. He was more powerful than Perses or Krios had ever been. There was no God to match him. Even the eldest Gods were made nervous by Jupiter.

"And you are my son and I see you struggling to make Rome great despite the wishes of a corrupt senate."

Jason was tempted to ask if Jupiter could kill Octavian and couple of other choice senators.

"So what? You've come to pat me on the back? All I had to do was beat two Titans and you noticed I exist," Jason was angry but immediately bit his tongue as Jupiter's eyes flashed dangerously.

But then his shoulders slumped, "I am sorry, Jason I did not want this. Juno would never have you let you live in peace had I not made my deal with her," he looked genuinely sorry. "Its easy for…some to judge me harshly. Ruling the Gods has never been simple. Only so long as the others see me as too powerful and ruthless to cross will they be kept in check. If I acted differently then all Olympus would be at war."

Jason still stared at him his heart bursting with emotion. "I just wanted you to send a sign, to let me know you were proud." Jason looked at his father feeling all the bad emotions he'd been filled with leave him in the words he spoke, "I tried everything to get your attention, I thought it would be easy being your only demigod child," Jupiter seemed to wince at that but Jason continued, "training hard to become First Sword beating every other member of the legion who tried to face me. I went on quests, became centurion, I even became the Camp prefect and you never once let me know you were proud that you noticed me." Jason glared at Jupiter hot tears filling his eyes but he blinked them away.

"I was proud though Jason that's why I'm here now to warn you and help you," Jupiter pretended not to notice the tears for which Jason was glad. Jason Grace Praetor of Rome crying? Not a good look.

"So what's your warning?" Jason just wanted him to leave. The meeting was only short but it seemed to drain Jason of all the energy he had left, which wasn't much.

"You are my son. No one you have met has ever stood your equal. That is soon to change." He gave me a meaningful look. "No person can stand without an equal, not in our world. It upsets the order of things." Jason didn't like these riddles.

"Your point?"

"You will soon meet your match. Should you have to face him and you should defeat stay your hand from killing him, as Neptune's favorite you will incur his wrath." Jupiter then smiled wryly, "though I confess I will understand if you do kill him. He is the single most annoying mortal I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"What do you mean by favorite? Is he a child of Neptune, is that what you mean?" Jason asked.

"It is complicated," Jupiter told him.

"Seems pretty simple to me he either is or he isn't,"

Jupiter's eyes twinkled with a mischief Jason would never have thought existed in him. "You do not bow to authority that is good. Never hold an authority higher than yourself my son, a leader can do nothing else."

"You won't answer me will you? Fine I'll figure it out." Jason said ignoring his father's pointless prattle.

"The world is changing. A storm is coming and _you_ must face it a leader and a hero," Jupiter looked at him with a fierce pride that made Jason's heart stir. "Know I stand with you, when you are in great peril pray and I will answer."

With that his father left.

"Nice to see you to," Jason muttered.

Then he saw on the floor an eagle's feather. On an impulse he picked it up and put it in my pocket.

Jason went back to reading the last reports. Tomorrow was going to be a long a day.

**So how was that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last chapter was a little sloppy. I went back and made some changes (nothing major) correcting somethings. I've also begun to make some of my spellings wrong- sorry the American version.**

**Anyways so I've got Leo's next chapter up! Yay, and I'd appreciate any advice people can give me. If some of my characters seem out of character (I am trying to make their characters correlate with the lost hero) then please review for 2 reasons 1 so I can correct my mistake and 2 so I have more reviews and this story seems more impressive!**

**And if anyone thinks they're good at writing prophecies for the love of God send me a review so I can ask you to write me one!**

**Also if I make any mistakes in my application of history or myths also tell me though I think what I've written is accurate so far.**

**Leo POV**

Leo stood before the stout marble cabin, which had a little winged soldier holding javelin in one hands and the reins of a chariot in the other on the roof just above the door. It wasn't as impressive as some of the cabins, like Zeus's or as crappy as the Ares and Hermes cabins but Cabin 21 seemed to have its own aura of power.

In fact all the cabins from cabin 21 to 23 gave off this weird aura. Like guard dogs waiting for Leo to come too close so they could bite his hand off. And Leo had grown attached to his hands.

Leo wasn't stoked about going to this cabin but Jake had told Leo these people would help him prepare for a quest and Leo knew he'd need to go on a quest if he ever wanted to help Piper.

_If she's even alive. _"Stop that," he muttered to himself earning a couple of odd glances. Piper was alive and he would help her he wasn't just going to leave to guy he hadn't really talked to just because he looked kinda tough in a leather jacket.

After Jake had broken up the fight in the weird old (like ancient pillar things, what's up with that?) style open air cafeteria he'd told Leo he had to burn his food. This kind of annoyed him as he'd been starved yesterday after missing dinner but then Jake had said he might get struck by lightning if he didn't and Leo was at the front of the queue.

Jake had also told him about avoiding getting pushed around by the Alke cabin as well as answering more of Leo's questions. He'd been curious why there were so many people (including toddlers and babies) at a summer camp when it wasn't even summer.

"_Because of the murders," he'd told him grimly._

"_What do you mean?" Leo asked nervously glancing around looking for someone who might knife him in the back. The two twins on the most crowded table smiled sadistically at him. Leo gulped._

"_Outside of Camp," PHEW! "Demigods were getting killed, so Chiron had us bring everyone in, claimed or unclaimed so we could keep them safe. Thankfully most were claimed so Hermes cabin isn't too full up but we haven't finished all the cabins yet."_

"_So that's why me and Piper were brought in?" He wondered aloud._

"_Yup."_

Now all he had to do was learn to fight with a sword, find a way to get out of Camp, fly his way to the West Coast and save Piper from an unspecified location from murdering psychopaths who happened to be Gods.

Leo wrapped his knuckles on the door. It was opened by a tall brown haired guy maybe a year older than Leo with a black eye.

The guy seemed ready for a battle, all that was missing was armour. He had dark camouflage trousers and a black T-shirt with thick military style boots with a sword and knife strapped to his side.

The guy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Leo swallowed nervously, "Jake told me you could teach me how to fight," he said his voice quavering under the guy's intense glare. _This is for Piper _he told himself.

He laughed "do you have any idea who I am mate? I'm Jensen son of Alke the God of battle prowess and courage!" Dramatic much. "One of the four guardians of Zeus's throne, of course I can teach you, the question is will I? And the answer is no." He began closed the door.

Well that went well.

"Then I'll go and ask cabin 22," Leo called as Jake had told him to.

There was a pause and the door opened.

The guy sized him up, "fine, I'll teach you, meet me at the arena at one. If your late tough."

The door close again and Leo decided that was the most he was going to get out of Jenson so he began to wonder around camp appreciating things he'd missed.

Like the overabundance of hot chicks.

Yes, yes, degrading to women etcetera etcetera but seriously that Annabeth was just the tip of the ice burg. There were girls who were apparently daughters of the Goddess of Love and sex. The fucking goddess of _love _and _sex._

So naturally they all hated Leo.

He gave his most charming smile to a beautiful Asian girl dressed alluringly who had just stepped out of the pink cabin. She rolled her eyes which is how Leo knew she was interested big time.

He remembered how Piper berated him for that and his smile fell off his face.

Deciding it might be best to try and make some friends (so they weren't too angry when all the girls flocked to him) Leo went over to the basketball court were a bunch of handsome guys were shooting hoops.

"Hey, can I join you?" Leo asked.

That was when he realised that about half of them were massively ripped. Not like the others were out of shape either but these looked like all they did was lift weights all day. He glanced around seeing bows and quivers set in corner. He'd read somewhere that shooting a powerful war bow was like weight lifting with a fully grown human. He was beginning to believe it.

"Sure," a handsome blonde dude told him.

They set themselves out into two teams and Leo realized the ripped guys were easily the best shots.

"Children of Apollo," one of Leo's team mates muttered. "Bastards just love to show off."

Leo remembered that Apollo was the archer god. Maybe he was the god of basketball too?

It was a blast playing even though he got his ass kicked. The children of Apollo had all jumped on the same team and Leo realised it was hopeless, they were just messing with them, all they had to do was throw it and the ball seemed to go in no matter the distance or the angle.

Still the game helped take his mind of his problems and gave him a chance to relax and feel normal. To go at his own speed for a little while.

Unfortunately after too short a they were leaving for their lessons. Some went to Pegasus riding, some to Arts and Crafts and some to fight with swords. The ones that seemed least happy were going to Greek literacy lessons. Leo shuddered at the thought.

After this Leo thought it was best to find his own cabin.

Turned out Leo had Drakon slaying classes which is best summed up in one word. OWE!

~(#)~

Straight after Lunch Leo headed to sword arena, Jake allowed him time off from regular activities, which caused a whole bunch of complaining but it was quickly taken care of.

Leo was startled when he arrived at the arena about twenty people were already training mostly in pairs sparring or in small groups going through techniques.

"Right on time," Jensen called approaching him now wearing that missing armour which gleamed gold in the light.

"Don't get used to it," Leo said with smile hoping he'd make him laugh. Of course, Jensen simply didn't want to let on how funny he thought Leo was so he didn't laugh.

"Put this on," he said gesturing to armor and picking up a wooden training sword.

Leo didn't know the first thing about putting armor on so after the first five minutes of watching him struggle with a faint smile of his lips Jensen tightened the straps and helped Leo into the armor.

Leo felt like he was carrying a 60lb rucksack, his armor hung of him because he was skinny and his neck screamed in protest at wearing the plumed helmet. He glanced up at Jensen and saw how he moved without showing any kind of discomfort.

The sword was heavy to and Leo grunted as he picked it up.

"Is this thing filled with lead?"

"Yes, the extra weight will make you stronger," Jensen replied as if this was obvious.

He took Leo off into their own little corner and began warming up. Well Jensen said it was a warm up but Leo was pretty sure it was marathon training. He had him do laps of the sword fighting arena, _in armor._

Leo was beginning to see why everyone else was in such great shape.

When Leo returned sweaty and exhausted Jensen put him in the correct stance and began going through basic attacks and parries with a sword.

"No shield yet," he told Leo, "I think that might kill you." Looking at the huge shields everyone else was using, Leo agreed.

They quickly discovered Leo was not the best with a sword.

While he understood what he was supposed to do Leo didn't have the natural reflexes or the strength to do it all properly.

After falling on his ass for the eighth (ninth?) time Leo saw a girl smirk at Jensen.

This caused him to growl and drag Leo to his aching feet.

"Who's that?" Leo asked taking his hand gratefully.

"Sienna daughter of Bia," was everyone around here announced by their godly parent?

Jensen seemed annoyed with Sienna laughing at them and pushed Leo harder. The pace was going to kill him if he didn't pause for a second.

"Keep up!" He said whacking Leo on the helmet causing his eyes to vibrate.

The helmet restricted his vision massively and when he brought this up with Jensen he just said "it helps keep you focused on your opponent," the smile on his face had the same amused cruelty Leo's took on when he pulled off a really amazing prank. That didn't reassure him.

"Can I have a break, please?" Leo asked after another half hour of been beaten and bruised.

He examined Leo and relented. "Fine you can take a couple of minutes."

Leo walked, well staggered, over to a water cooler and had several cups of water before falling on his ass and trying to catch his breath.

Despairing at the hopelessness of his situation Leo watched others train. The youngest training was maybe ten though Leo had seen younger kids at the camp. Those that were only around ten and eleven weren't allowed to spar with the older campers they were just going through the techniques with older campers who then paired them off with others their own age.

Leo would put money on them kicking his no good ass.

Glancing around he saw people didn't all train with the same weapons, some used spears, shorter swords even knifes. Some had Kopis's like Jake though most were using the training swords that were like Leo's.

Watching Sienna dispatch her opponent he saw Jensen wander over as she asked for another opponent. Knowing that he should have been training Leo didn't change his curiousness, he wondered if Jensen and Sienna were gonna have a duel but clearly Sienna didn't think Jensen was worth her time because she waved him off to Leo.

Jensen walked over muttering something about stupid girls but stopped as he got closer to Leo. "Ready?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

Somehow Leo got to his feet and managed to continue his training as Jensen continued to drill the basics into him.

"You should be able to do this blind folded," he told Leo as he fell down, again.

"I can barely stand in this armor!" Leo replied, breathless and indignant.

"So when you're not wearing armor think how much faster you'll go," he replied with infuriating calm.

Jensen was sweating to, who couldn't in armour and hot weather? But Leo felt feverish and his knee's trembled.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Leo wondered.

Finally Jensen called halt to the training. It took two people to help Leo out of his armor and he immediately hit the showers with barely a word to Jensen who told him to be there tomorrow at the same time.

Yeah right, going through that every day? No thanks. Leo's arms were sore and his legs felt as if he could jump the arena walls the armor had weighed so much.

Still he had to keep this up at least until he had helped Piper or she'd been brought back safely, he owed her that much.

However he'd begun to hope that Percy Jackson was as good as they said, if this was training Leo didn't want to have to fight monsters for real.

~(#)~

Leo decided to visit Coach Hedge after his shower and change into some clothes he'd gotten from the camp store.

He guessed he owed the old goat who was apparently a Satyr sent to protect them and Leo hoped he didn't die, though that spear had been pretty nasty.

Going to the infirmary he noticed Annabeth, the girl who'd been sent with the reinforcements to rescue Leo and Piper. She was sickly and pale looking and a tall blonde dude who looked similar to the children of Apollo who'd beaten him at basket-ball earlier gave her a look of concern.

Leo quickly drew back and hid himself so they wouldn't notice, holding his breath he waited for them to say something.

"Annabeth it's not your…you know…time of the month?" The blonde dude seemed embarrassed forcing the words out.

"No!" Annabeth replied sharply. "Why, what's wrong Will?"

Leo knew he really shouldn't listen to any more but his curiosity got the better of him and he leaned back.

"One of my cabin mates, Kayla, she said you were having a nightmare last night. We expected that but you seemed to be feeling physical pain," Will was rushing his words out now, "and so I came to check up on you and we discovered your sheets were bloody."

"Oh, but that means, no," he could hear panic in Annabeth's voice and he had a feeling it wasn't a common sound that she made.

"Do you think your dreams linked to it?" Will asked, voice edged with his own panic.

"I…yes…I think whatever spoke to me in my dream it showed me Percy fighting and," she paused, "and some other things but then it just laughed and told me it was going to take everything away from us. Piece by piece." She sobbed a little.

"So, it…oh," Will sounded like he'd just suddenly realised something both unpleasant and embarrassing.

"It took away my ability to have children the damn thing made me infertile," she sounded both devastated and angry.

Leo heard her begin to climb out of bed and Leo made himself as small as possible trying not to be noticed.

"Woah Annabeth, you sure you want to stand up? You don't look so good," Leo heard him try and hold her back gently.

"Yes Will," was her angry reply.

"But I mean, maybe your…condition needs to be examined more," Will sounded like he was desperately trying to buy time to think. "We can't just jump to conclusions."

"I know Will. It, well it told me," her voice broke. "I just need some time alone, OK? Just give me some space," she walked out slowly and carefully.

Thankfully she was so distracted she didn't notice Leo hidden behind the doorway.

Leo continued to keep himself small.

Perhaps in that moment Will might have noticed him, challenged why he was eavesdropping but thankfully (or maybe not) he and everyone else was suddenly distracted by the horn blowing from the hill with the lone pine tree on it.

Leo felt the ground shake, like something massive was charging towards camp.

"The fuck?" he heard Will say and run out, he scrutinized the hill.

Thinking this was a great time to get out of the way Leo began to withdraw from infirmary when he noticed that everyone was swarming towards the hill. Armed.

Will, after grabbing his bow, charged up with everyone else and Leo decided he'd best follow everyone so he didn't attract attention for not following everyone else.

Leo saw that around a third of people were heavily armed and most, though not all, had familial resemblance to others. Theses pushed their way to the front, presumably these were children of powerful or war gods. The other two thirds were people who either bore a similar resemblance, though again it wasn't universal, or were quite young, like less than ten years old.

Somehow Leo got pushed to the front and what he saw almost killed him, literally.

There were maybe a dozen teenage girls in silvery outfits with bows seemingly guarding a red head who was quickly running away from a clash of titans that was happening behind them.

A massive bronze lizard that looked like someone had tried to make a dragon but hadn't found wings large enough to compensate for its colossal load was duking it out with something a tad…larger. And by a tad Leo meant a lot.

A behemoth of a monster was tearing into the fire breathing machine. Its dull green scales that resembled knights plate armor more than snake skin, it was perhaps an extra half the size of the bronze lizard with two horns on top of its titanic head. It stood on two paws like a T-rex but had thick strong arms bulging with muscle that tore great chunks from the machine that seemed to be defending camp. The archer girls were trying to help but there arrows didn't even seem to hit the thing they were simply absorbed by its mass.

_Well_, Leo thought, _we're for it now_.

A big guy next to Leo shoved him and launch a javelin. Leo wouldn't have believed someone could throw so far or so powerfully but the javelin skidded of the things hide without even registering.

_Nice try_, couldn't help but snort at the futile effort.

He'd somehow ended up next to another dragon which seemed tiny by comparison but was blowing gouts of flame to compensate.

"Calm down Peleus," Annabeth was stood next to him, though she didn't sound calm and she looked a little shaky.

"Are you okay? And what is that thing? And how do we kill it? And-" Leo's barrage of questions was interrupted by a look.

"One thing at time," she said, "Firstly I am okay, secondly that thing is Odontotyranos. Alexander the Great was said to have fought it but I just thought it was a myth,"

"Aren't myths supposed to be real now?" Leo asked confused. He hoped he hadn't misunderstood the last day and half otherwise he had some _major _catching up to do.

"But this was, well, poem just some guys fancy," Annabeth gestured helplessly.

"So for my third question?" Leo prompted.

Annabeth paused, it wasn't a panicked pause, it was a focus and gather my idea pause. Leo hoped so anyway.

"Jake!" She yelled. "Get the Colchis bulls out here now and gather up all the spare fire power you've got, catapults, ballistae I don't give shit just get it here NOW!" Leo's big, tough new bro scrambled off to complete his order.

Lightning struck the Odontotyranos and it staggered back but some of the archer girls were still struggling up the hill.

Those campers who weren't fighting but weren't too young to be useful were gathering arrows, javelins and other more odd munitions help fight the wannabe Godzilla.

"Rufus! Get everyone you can we need help the hunters!" Annabeth picked up a bundle of javelins and began to charge.

Rufus happened to be the guy who Leo had seen throw the javelin, he had a colossal bow he was now firing but he paused to shout a charge. He could shout much louder than Annabeth.

The ensuing charge seemed to be a sort of ordered chaos, and it seemed so exciting that Leo was about to join in when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. "Oh no you don't!" a deep but definitely female voice said.

Leo whirled around to see one of his sisters, Nicole? "You don't even have a weapon stay back and help me with the ballistae," Leo knew better than to refuse girls who outweighed him by 40lbs.

The Odontotyranos didn't seem to like the javelin like missiles and exploding fire bombs Leo and his siblings launched at it.

Leo was on shooting duty since he wasn't really strong enough to keep up with the loading (sad but true) and it turned out he was actually a pretty good shot.

He saw the monster try and swipe at handful of demigods smashing several into the dirt and Leo felt a flow of protectiveness come over him.

These were good people, they'd taken Leo in and tried to look after him now some overgrown Japanese doll was trying to kill them? Not on Leo's watch. He shot the bastard in its groin and smiled as it roared in protest.

A terrifying dark haired boy with an odd black sword charge the elephantine beast and up on feeling his sword it roared letting go of the defending machine and giving it a much needed to second break. What was that sword made of lightning? The other weapons had had no affect but this sword seemed to spit on the poor design of other swords. Leo needed himself one of those beauties.

Still the scary ass boy was still clever enough to know that his sword was not enough to keep him alive against this thing and he quickly fell back into the mass of javelin throwing campers who were wisely keeping their distance.

The Hunters were dragged up the hill by the reinforcing campers, the odd looking red head (well actually she was dressed like a normal human being but that was odd because she was surrounded by silvery hunter girls) seemed to be really big on the 'not to let die list' because Rufus slung her over his massive shoulder as she unleashed enough curses to extend a sailors angry vocabulary.

Leo launched bolt after bolt and the Hunters and campers began to straggle over the property line.

All this was helped with two damaged but functional metal bulls the size of elephants and Leo saw the lizard monster had had enough.

Well okay, it actually squashed one of the bulls, ripped an arm off the metal dragon with no wings and ate some campers _but_ after that it decided it had had enough.

They didn't kill the thing it would take immeasurably more fire power to kill it but they did at least save camp.

A ragged cheer erupted on the hill as hundreds of voices rejoiced at being alive.

**How was that? I kind of feel like somethings missing from my writing but I can't quite pin it down if someone can tell me and give me some advice I'd be grateful.**

**PS the Odontotyranos was a bitch to spell and find it was in some vague inaccurate Alexander Poem but it sounded cool though I guess it's not real mythology cause it's more like added fiction, or is it because after all that's what mythology is anyway? Tell me what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back.**

**I own nothing.**

**For anyone reading my spellings may seem wrong because of slight differences in English/American spellings so if you could point those out it would be a great help, I am trying to make most of spellings American because that's what the characters are.**

**Probably won't update for a while I have exams.**

**Percy POV**

Percy was frozen for a moment and that almost killed Piper.

Eurynomus charged swinging its arms desperately and instead of attacking it with riptide Percy just stood in shock staring at the sign above Pipers head and left her to fend for herself. She swung her beautiful new sword but she wasn't trained and over stepped with her attack, missing the monster and leaving herself open.

It would've taken her head off if she hadn't staggered as far as she did, she ended up shouldering the monster and screamed as the thing tried the bite her. Percy acted as she screamed, tackling the monster to the hard tarmac.

Unfortunately wrestling with him was difficult. They had _pankration _lessons at camp but Eurynomus's odd figure with his overly long arms meant that Percy had trouble getting to grips with him. Literally.

Eurynomus threw Percy off so that now Eurynomus was between him a Piper. Percy rolled onto the surrounding grass and immediately leapt to his feet but it was too late.

It all happened in slow motion, Eurynomus spat something that looked like a cross between diarrhoea and squid oil. Percy wasn't too surprised as he'd long since accepted that most monsters would spit some kind of acid/poison/death but he was astounded when, instead hitting Piper and melting her to puddle of mulch it fell all around her as if she was surrounded by a deflector field.

Wow, deflector field? He'd been spending way too much time watching Star Trek with Grover.

Piper still panicked and threw her sword, unfortunately it was poorly aimed and it headed straight towards Percy. He spun wildly to avoid the sword as he sprinted towards the monster intent on finishing the fight before Piper got hurt.

Eurynomus turned to the sound of him sprinting and tried to swing his claws in his defence but Percy was ready. He hacked with Riptide at the monsters wrist he severed its hand then continued delivering a shallow gash to its upper body.

It fell back snarling defending with its left hand but Percy continued to press delivering a flurry of blows never letting it have time to recover.

To throw it off balance Percy took a step back, changing up the distance, and in its enthusiasm to slice him up it left itself open. Like a coiled snake Percy struck with Riptide stabbing through Eurynomus face.

There was a brief pause before it crumbled to dust.

Piper shakily got to her feet, the pink glow still surrounding her but not as intense now.

"You okay?" He asked capping his sword.

"I think so," she looked at her clothes and her nose wrinkled. "What am I wearing?" She demanded incredulously.

Percy chuckled to himself. "Your mom came really came through for us." He smiled remembering the typical ceremonial announcement Chiron through at camp, "Hail Piper, uh-"He paused not knowing her last name.

"Mclean."

"Like the actor?" He tried to look for similarities between her and the guy in the movie King of Sparta.

"**No, don't bet stupid,**" Percy didn't know what had come over him he could see now they looked nothing alike.

He shook his head and grinned "Sorry you're right, anyways, Hail Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and probably some other stuff," he finished with a grin.

She didn't look at all happy about that. "So that's my Mom? Aphrodite? But she's one of the vainest, most pathetic and weakest of the gods," Percy glanced at the sky waiting for a blast of pink lightening to come and vaporize her. "And she never came to see me, not once in my entire life. She ignored and my now I'm what? Supposed to be grateful because she claimed me?"

Piper's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. After all she'd been through, learning about gods and monsters and going through two massive fights in just two days Percy was surprised she hadn't broken down sooner. He remembered how hard it had been for him to accept this when he was safe (well sort of) at camp, he knew exactly how she was feeling, that resentment and anger, but he couldn't afford to have her break down now.

"Look Piper, the gods they're not like us, they don't really understand our emotions everything's so small to them," the look in her eyes told him he wasn't helping. Taking a breath he ploughed on ahead "she claimed you, she gave you her blessing and a sword, in god speak," even as he said it he was thinking, _seriously that's the best you can come up with god speak? _"That means a lot."

She chewed her bottom lip, "have you ever met my mother?"

"A couple of times," he replied carefully, the first time he had spoken face to face with the love goddess it had been pretty embarrassing and he didn't really want Piper to know her mother had wanted his and Annabeth's relationship to be tragic. It would send the wrong message, even if it was the true one.

"What did you think?" Boy what he thought when he first saw Aphrodite was not what he was going to tell Piper, that was strictly labelled private in his head.

"She was nice enough," he interrupted her before she could ask any more questions. "Look we'd better leave now before monsters show up, those Neades are still out there and Zeus knows how many Arimaspians." She nodded clearly steeling herself for the next leg of the journey.

He went to pick up her sword, it had a kaleidoscope of semi-precious stones in its pommel, the wood of the hilt was plain but the bronze blade was so well polished it was like sunlight made solid. Upon picking the weapon up, however, it immediately began to shrink down into a lipstick tube.

"Huh, it's like Riptide," Percy mused.

"Riptide?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"My swords name," Percy replied blushing, he didn't know why this suddenly embarrassed him but now Piper brought it up it did seem kind of ridiculous to name his weapon.

Piper grinned.

Percy took a sudden interest in the roads surface. He sensed something wrong and glanced around trying to see if anything was nearby but the entire road was empty nothing around for miles.

"Piper, San Francisco's a big city, right?" _Look past the mist_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, so…?" She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

A chill ran through his body.

"So why are there no cars going to it?"

Her eyes widened. He tossed her the lipstick, catching it she frowned "I don't use lipstick."

Percy decided now was not the best time to tell her she was covered in makeup.

"Not really the time," Percy told her.

They began walking in the direction of San Francisco. They stayed on the road, despite the chance of a monster attack, so they could find out what happened and if they had to be worried.

_It could be nothing_ the hopeful side of him thought.

_Yeah right, _was his cynical sides sarcastic reply, _there aren't any cars on main road into a big city but I'm sure everything's fine._

He steadied his breathing before he had a panic attack, he'd not seen anything this weird since the Titan war and he did not want to go through that again. He just had to keep his mind on the task at hand and not panic.

To distract himself he decided to plan out loud. "When we get to San Fran," Percy began, "we're gonna go to Frederik Chases house, I know him."

Wow he did feel better, maybe this was why Annabeth was spouting plans whenever they went on quests.

"The historian?" She asked surprised.

"Uh, you know him?"

"I know of him, we read some of his book in history, it was about World War One I think," she furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember.

Percy wondered at that, he'd known he was writing some kind of history book, it was the reason he'd moved to San Francisco after all, but he'd never have guessed he was that successful.

He was so lost in his thoughts he would've missed the traffic jam if Piper hadn't been there.

Well he said traffic jam the best way to describe it was cluster fuck.

Tugging his sleeve she pointed at the wreck. "It must be that shatter spirits work," she said thoughtfully.

Percy hoped it was, elsewise they were dealing with something big enough to crush cars. The entire front row of what may have been a queue of car's was annihilated, even from the distance they were at they could see the emergency services running around like headless chickens trying to work out what had happened and help people as best they could. The cars from behind the crash lines, both heading towards and coming from San Francisco, were spun round and arranged in such away that it wouldn't surprise Percy if it formed words from above.

"What did Eurynomus call it?" Piper continued. "Sunta-"

"Don't say its name!" Percy yelled at her suddenly on the edge of grabbing his sword. "Names have power," he cursed himself for not telling her earlier. Percy had never found out exactly what kind of power names had but ever since he'd said _Phasma_ and a whole bunch of the spectral monsters turned up when he was fourteen he'd decided to listen to that advice.

"Really?" Piper looked surprised and slightly amused. "What is this Harry Potter? He who shall not be named?"

Percy sighed, he hated those movies they eerily reflected his own life though he'd had to watch them all because, of course, they were Annabeth's favourites.

Annabeth, her name brought up a huge well of worry, had Guido made it? Had the arrow been poisoned? And what had the voice done to her?

With difficulty, he turned his mind to the task at hand. Percy didn't think he'd ever heard of Suntabris before but he felt like he'd heard name before.

"Eureka!" he'd always wanted to do that.

Piper jumped back startled and looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"I take it you've heard of Sunta- I mean it," she gave me a look that said 'spill.'

Percy had heard of Suntabris, though it felt like a life time ago, it was maybe a week or so after the Battle for the Labyrinth and thing Tyson and Bekendorf and at the time an automaton he'd been helping (well watching) build had just been breaking constantly no matter what they did to fix it some other part of it would just break. It was then that Bekendorf mentioned it might be Suntabris who haunted craftsmen from time to time breaking their stuff.

He explained this to Piper but he kept Bekendorf out of his story as his death was still painful for Percy to think about and he didn't mention Tyson because explaining he had a cyclopes for a brother was probably not what Piper needed to hear about right now.

"So it's now working with those three gods? The psycho ones?" She asked.

"Apparently," Percy sighed, "but what I don't get is why it did _this_," Percy gestured a little helpless. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Maybe hunting grounds? Like giving the other monsters space from the mortals," that made so much sense Percy wondered if Aphrodite had mistakenly claimed an Athena child. It would be easy enough as Piper looked nothing like an Athena child but she was more together than most Aphrodite kids he knew.

_Not all,_ he thought.

_But she was a traitor, _the niggling doubts in his mind that usually surfaced when everything was quiet and he was alone in his cabin staring at the ceiling. _She caused the deaths of Bekendorf, Michael and dozens of others._

Percy forced his mind clear of these thoughts, he couldn't afford to weaken now, he could deal with his personal crisis later.

"Looks like we have company," Piper said pointing to the cop who was now heading their way.

Brilliant just what his day needed useless mortal police.

"I'll do the talking," Percy told her as they approached, better to walk towards them to than to run away and look like fugitives. "I've spoken to cops before."

"Really?" Piper looked surprised then narrowed her eyes, "Wait have you been… four years ago there was a kidnapping," she frowned like she was trying to remember, "It was weird because I was sure they were terrorists or something but then suddenly… you'd been kidnapped by nutter and then you fought him with a shotgun or something?"

"Well that was my first quest not exactly what the news said but, hey, they can't be perfect," before Piper could ask another question he interrupted "look Piper I'll tell you later but I don't want to be arrested so just let me talk to the police and see if we can get a ride to Mr Chase's house."

Percy hoped he was going to be good enough to not get them arrested but he'd hoped for a lot of things and they rarely came to be.

~(#)~

"What are you kids doing here?" The officer asked when he finally arrived.

Percy didn't like the look of him, he was sweating in the heat and his hand was dangerously near his gun while his eyes kept on jumping to Piper as if she was a threat.

Cursing his own stupidity for not listening to Annabeth and always having a line for the cops when they turn up he paused.

"Uh, sorry officer, we uh, we're with the circus," Again Jackson? "But the uh ringmaster he uh dropped us off because he uh…" Percy trailed off and the police officer was dangerously tense, his colleagues were still down at the pile up but the guy had gun. He wondered if he could disable the officer before he pulled it out and shot.

Percy couldn't blame him for being tense, Piper looked alright due to her Moms magic makeover but Percy still looked like he'd been dragged through various rubbish dumps before being thrown into a bag of flower and made to run cross country.

"What?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"What my cousin means," Percy didn't interrupt Piper at this point because he was too busy trying figure out if, on the godly side, they were related like that. "**is that we could really do with a lift to a friend in San Francisco, we'll give you directions as we go**," Percy doubted it would work but there was something in Pipers voice… he just couldn't help but want to get her to San Francisco whatever the cost.

He was famed for his stupidity but even he could put two and two together, Mother Aphrodite plus persuasive voice equals charmspeaker. He thought back to when he asked about her about her dad being Tristan Mclean and she'd refused and he'd just taken her word for it. He was going to have a conversation with her about that, the last thing they needed was another Drew, Percy didn't like magic that was turned against him as rule but he had a particular contempt for things like charmspeak. Being convinced by an enchantress to turn himself into a guinea pig can do that to a guy.

"Okay," the glassy eyes cop said, "I'll just get my car, you give me directions," Percy couldn't help but feel his skin crawl, Percy had lead people in war and on quests and it was a personal thing for him that when he gave a command people didn't follow him because of magic but because they respected and trusted him.

Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to take advantage of it while it helped them stay alive.

Some of the other cops and people gave them funny looks but no one questioned them, thank the gods. Percy made sure that no one was hurt though and, thankfully, no one seemed to have been severely injured in the crash which was remarkable considering the damage. So remarkable Percy had to assume there was a reason, there _had_ to be a reason for allowing them to live. Perhaps a little too optimistically Percy hoped it was the other gods intervening and not allowing anyone to get themselves killed.

_Yeah right,_ there was more chance of Kronos giving him a birthday present than of that happening.

They were bundled into the car by the brainwashed officer and quickly driven off.

He felt sick in his stomach. He never liked returning to San Francisco, Annabeth who had visited he father after the war said it wasn't as bad anymore, less monsters now that Mt Tam was destroyed. And of course most of the monsters had a personal vendetta against Percy for halting their chances of hunting Demigods to extinction and becoming the rulers of Humanity under the Titans. Typical over reaction if asked him.

Still, there was something about this place, not only was it the area where his quest to save Annabeth had led to the deaths of two friends but it also felt naturally wrong. Like when you stood in a dark room were able to feel something with you, breathing just next to you even though you knew the room was empty.

The cop drove fast and replied to every direction given with a 'Yes Sir,' or 'Yes ma'am,' it reminded him of the Taxi driver when Annabeth had given him infinite money. Idly Percy wondered whatever happened to him. He also wondered if Annabeth still had the card. Now that could come in handy.

They arrived at Annabeth Dad's house in record town.

It was in a nice quiet suburban neighbourhood, each house had a spacious garden and big four by fours out front. He saw a happy young family with their first child walking slowly, perhaps to the park, he saw the couple hold hands while their little girl ran and skipped about. Percy couldn't help but feel a little hope, that voice had said Annabeth had a dream like that, a family with _him._ Of course it had also threatened to take it away.

_I'd like to see you try_, he thought with a determination he didn't know he had. Still he knew it was true, him and Annabeth _would _get a happily ever after, no matter what.

"Careful near the road!" The father called though the only cars on the road was the cop's car.

They eyed us suspiciously and tugged the little girl closer to them.

"Thanks now, **go back and make sure to pick your wife a present up on your way back,**" Percy frowned at Pipers use of charmspeak but she seemed surprised herself.

"Piper," Percy hissed at her when the cop was driving off and the family was out of earshot. "You can't just go around and charmspeak people like that."

"What? I didn't charm whatever him, I just…well I just heard this voice in my head telling me what to say," while Piper seemed honest Percy began to worry it plucked up a mad demigod.

"What do you mean a voice?" he whispered scanning the area around them for monsters.

"It sounded like Osssa, she was giving me advice…she said I was the little dove who would lead us to safety, wait," her eyes narrowed, "are you saying I used some kind of magic or something?"

Impatiently Percy explained what charmspeak was feeling a little bit stupid because of course she wouldn't know what it was, she hadn't even been claimed before this morning. A goddess giving advice was interesting though, he'd never had god do that before, well they'd never given clear advice usually just riddles that only became clear after the fact.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I'll try and avoid doing it anymore," she frowned a little, "could you charmspeak someone into, lets' say hypothetically, into giving you a car?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at that, "Well I don't know but probably, why? What car did you steal?"

She blushed furiously "A BMW," Percy whistled.

"Well don't spend anytime near the Hermes kids, the last thing we need to let them have is access to a charmspeaker who's stolen a car." Piper looked a little ashamed. "Hey, don't worry, I've stolen plenty."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well it was to help save the world so I guess it's alright then," she scowled, "but we're all in the same boat."

She shook her head. "Whatever, let's just go inside I'm starving," Percy had never more zealously agreed with a statement, he hadn't had a proper meal in maybe a week, nor a proper shower or ever a proper bed. He needed some R and R.

They knocked on the door a couple of times before Annabeth's dad turned up frowning. "What is it now Gerry? Oh Percy what are you doing here and who's this…?" he trailed off.

"Uh, sorry Mr Chase, we've hit some trouble and need somewhere to rest up and contact camp if you could just let us in," Percy hoped he wouldn't decide that he didn't want his family mixed up in this but thankfully he gestured them in.

"No, no don't worry you can rest here as long as you like."

He herded us both in and Piper introduced herself and Mrs Chase greeted Percy with a wrinkled nose. "You smell quite a bit? Do you want a shower and a new set of clothes? You can borrow some of Fredericks and I'll put those through the wash."

Percy looked down at his clothes seeing them burnt, slashed and coated in sweat, blood and dust. Percy didn't know how he smelt but he guessed it wasn't good, a week of constant combat and travel will do that to a person. Piper didn't have his problem since she'd been washed and clothed by her mother after the blessing.

"Yeah, I will, uh sorry we haven't eaten could we-"

Mrs Chase waved her hand "There'll be plenty of food when you're down," she told him with a smile.

Percy thanked her gratefully and went to take a shower in the en-suite room of Annabeth's of Step mom and Dad.

He went carefully through the house, it was messy but the boys had grown up a bit the youngest was now seven? Eight? Old enough to clean up after himself at any rate as Percy didn't tread on any carefully placed Lego traps strewn about the house.

He hadn't felt so clean in ages. For a second he pretended he was here with Annabeth, visiting her parents for a short holiday to get to know the parents. He indulged the fantasy for one, two, three and he brought himself back to reality.

When he went out into the room he noticed that clothes had been laid out for him, jeans and casual grey shirt that fitted him disturbingly well. Huh, couldn't be Fredericks since he was a couple of inches shorted, maybe it was a visiting uncles?

He had just gotten his arms through the sleeves when Piper walked in, "Percy the foods, oh my," she stared at him the buttons of his shirt were open revealing his body beneath his clothes.

Perhaps Percy could've been considered attractive if he only had to work out. He wasn't hugely buff but he had strong sinewy muscles from constant exercise like climbing, kayaking and running in armour. His forearms were solid and powerful from his constant sword practice and he even had a descent six pack.

But he didn't just have to work out, he had to fight monsters. Demigods healed quickly but even with ambrosia and nectar some wounds didn't heal. Like the scar that ran down his right shoulder to halfway down the top of his chest that he'd gotten from a keres attack in the underworld, or the scar on his arm that should never have been severe but would never go away because it was delivered by Kronos's scythe. There was the old sword wound on his leg from his first duel with Luke on the Princess Andromeda and of course the pit scorpion on his hand and then there was the snake bite on his thigh from the Chimera.

But worst of all? Down his left side from just below his chest to his hip was a twisting mass scar tissue from the lava burns at Mount St Helens. The first few months after that Percy had always been bothered about taking his top off in public either for PE or swimming, it still bothered him when people whispered about his scars.

He watched Pipers eyes trace them and he quickly buttoned his shirt as she stared into his eyes a look of horror and revulsion on her face when she noticed the slight white scaring that formed a series of scattering lines form from a stone that had hit him before he fought Anteas.

"I also have two back molars missing," he told her with a small smile oddly satisfied by her horror. It was good that she learnt this was what being a demigod was, being injured and scarred. Of course even by half-blood standards he'd been run through the mill.

"I'm just glad it's not the front two, you know? It would ruin my handsome features." He pretended to be laughing it off, as if his scars didn't bother him. As if he didn't examine himself in the mirror tracing his fingers over the tale of all his close calls. The story of his life was written in those scars.

That was poetic, he'd have to remember that for English class if ever got a chance to go back to school.

She unfroze, "sorry, I didn't realise, didn't know," her hands seemed to be trying to work out what gestures they should be making, "I shouldn't have barged in," she finished looking ashamed, but he could also see she was trying to find the missing molars.

"Nah, it's alright, worse stuffs happened," he hoped he sounded nonchalant but even to his own ears his voice sounded a little tight.

"So, food," she brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, the same way Annabeth did when she was nervous, and left without another word, her head down in shame.

Percy sighed, it wasn't like him to not find something funny but it wasn't easy for anyone to laugh off a life fighting.

He padded down stairs bare foot and checked riptide was in his pocket, up on arriving Mrs Chase passed him his wallet and the last piece of chewing gum from his jeans. "Your clothes are in the wash dear, please have some food." The food was a large bacon, cheese and mushroom omelette and a load of cookies.

They were all around the table, including Bobby and Matthew which meant it was the weekend, whoa Percy didn't realise when he'd lost track of the days but it must have been around three days ago when he'd stopped counting. Piper and Leo had been a school yesterday so Percy used his entire intellect to deduce it was a Saturday.

Bobby and Matthew where deeply interested into why Annabeth's boyfriend had turned up with some random girl. They reminded Percy of the fish in that always asked him questions whenever he went into the ocean.

"Bobby, Mathew stop bothering him," their mother scolded.

After the food was done Percy saw the sun was a little lower and checked the time, three o'clock.

"So, Percy," Dr Chase gave his wife a look and she shooed the boys out and told them to play on the X box. Percy wished he could join them.

"What's happened? Is Annabeth…?" He looked frightened as he asked the question.

"She's fine, we were on a quest and got separated but I made sure she got to camp," both Frederick and Suzanne, Annabeth's step mother, sighed in relief.

"So you just need to contact camp and you can be gone?" Suzanne asked probably eager to have the monster magnets gone. Not that Percy could blame her.

"Yeah, it's just we'll need to make a rainbow so I can IM camp, I don't want to attract any monsters," they both nodded.

"I'll get the hose pipe, will that do?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah, that should do fine," Percy nodded and stood.

"No, no you can stay there you look exhausted."

Percy sank gratefully back into his chair as Frederick went into the backyard.

"Annabeth left some weapons when she got called back to camp, I was wondering if, maybe, you, wanted them? They may come in handy, if you have to fight... you know" Suzanne rambled and it was clear she didn't like talking about monsters.

Percy nodded, sighing as he had to stand, and went to Annabeth's room and began putting her demigod supplies into a back pack, he was careful he didn't go into any draw that might mean she'd be angry at him but unfortunately she hid her weapons in little alcoves in all sorts of draws. Well that's what he told Piper as she frowned disapprovingly at him. Thank the gods he found something there.

When he was done he'd filled the bag with Medea SPF 50,000 sunscreen, a flask of nectar and waterproof container of ambrosia as well as a pair of celestial bronze knives (one of which he strapped to his hip) some drachmas and even some Greek fire vials. Of course he didn't forget to take duct tape and a first aid box.

With the backpack now brimming with useful items Percy felt better about the future surely now nothing could go too far wrong.

That was when everyone began screaming.

**Phew the longest chapter yet.**

**How was that? **


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"Sorry I know this is no doubt deeply frustrating to those that read this. It will not be being continued, well not exactly. I will be doing and RE but I am not happy with how it currently it is and I cannot find the inspiration to continue writing something subpar. The RE will be set with same timescale and main enemy but otherwise very different. I know this is bad on my part and I'm sorry for that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Thanks to all those who read this./p 


End file.
